The Weird Little Things
by Rozafunk
Summary: Hikaru needs to find kaoru before it's too late - BOYXBOY
1. Chapter 1

**The weird little things.**

Lights …flashbacks … piano music … dead roses … a broken window … a fly … the weird smell … old curtains… the clock … another clock…empty wine bottle… a necklace … oil colors… a teddy bear …. Bags…a half eaten apple … books… a doll inside a jar… the smell again … a dead spider in the corner… black buttons… sketch book… a dusty floor … winds moaning … doodles dancing in the wall..a chair… the wall incision…an eye..a killer…my hands are red …I wasn't killing a chicken … wasn't eating pomegranate…a real blood…somebody's blood…am I a killer…the image bleeds into me.. one mess of ugly color… everything mixed… I flew into the wall.

"HAAAA!" I suddenly woke up from my dream to find myself in my specialist's room again

"relax Hikaru .. you fell in a magnetic sleep" the brown coat docter explained to me

"did you..did you figure anything out about those flashbacks?" I asked him … I've been having those flash backs since a very long time now… every time I fall asleep or I have a daydream… I ignored them for a long time… lately they became faster and deeper ..sometimes I faint out of them … they are chasing me , so I decided to stop them therefore I started visiting a Mr. Adam .

"well , Hikaru… you are seeing through another person's memories "

"WHAT? I mean ..how could that even be possible ..?" I couldn't understand it … this is insane .. totally unbelievable

" do you remember anything weird happened to you when you were a kid ?" I remained silent for a while but I couldn't remember any

"not really .."

" please take your time today and try to remember , any small thing can help , this situation is rare . but it's not impossible … and by the way you described what you saw to me… Hikaru I shouldn't be telling you this but ….. either your past has an effect on you .. or … you have somebody's else memories cause you're chained spiritually with that person .. and both are possible .."

"chained ..? how ? I mean I've never really had someone close to me and … I've used people as toys for my last 20 years ! this is totally crazy … and why am I seeing those memories of this person !?"

"probably , that person needs you .."

That was the last thing the doctor told me today's morning and till then my mind couldn't stop thinking of anything else

"..who could that person be… and why me?..." I whispered to myself

"Hikaru kun ! you better concentrate on your work instead of wasting time staring at the wall! " my boss voice brought me back from my state "y-yes sir.." so I came back to my papers .. " you better finish inking this chapter soon !" he screamed at me again as I nodded , sure I work now as a mangaka so I have to ink this last chapter before Friday … I have drown into work lately so I could stop thinking…but that didn't work … sometimes I see happy peaceful flashbacks … butterflies..kits… a small river and a green field … that person even shares those with me … he must be a calm person thought …wait.. he ? I don't know his gender yet… I don't know anything about him…

I walked home after finishing my job … people seems to walk through me … I feel so..high.. that I can't even hear their voices anymore … I can't hear anything …am I dying ?...huh… where am I ?... everything is different now … it's an apartment … the walls are colored grey … a black sofa … socks … a half opened door… a frame … I can't reach it … a white carpet … a window beside me … piano played … the same symphony… and I can't reach my voice..out the window … buildings … trees… the wall again …a fan

"HAAH!..Shit ! I drafted in the flashback again ! " I was setting in an alley … a dark one …I stood up and completed my walk to my house .. I looked through people faces … what am I doing? …searching for someone that I don't know how he looks like …

This is impossible now… I'd never know him… " I walked and walked till I finally reached my apartment .. I entered the place and threw myself to the bed …" if you want my help…you should let me know who you are..AAAAH am speaking to myself goddamit .." so I scrolled and slept

Lights …crying voice…and somebody in the corner … somebody that…belongs to me… I fly to him… he's hiding his head between his legs … I touch his hands … I feel whole …he stops his crying …he rise his arms around my chest … he chain them tightly around me … none of us spoke a word … I feel him … I put my arms around him too…slowly…I feel his breath .. I bring him closer to me… a long hug…he cries to me… his tears fall down … I can't see his face yet… I feel his smooth hair …he never want to let go of me … I hugged him even closer … we are chained … an orange light comes around us … "hi…ka…ru…" he whispers … his voice is close to mine … he pull away … he removes his hair from his face…he… looks the same…as me…he smiles warmly …his tears keep running down … he leaves … lights go down …flash back is over .

I woke up sweating and scared . I took my phone from my career bag " Doctor Adam … I ..I saw his face in the flashback !"

"What! how does he look like?"

"he looks like… me"

* * *

**Thanks for reading please leave comments and wait for the next chapter :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**At the doctor office**

"so you are saying he looked like you" D.r Adam was surprised by that so he was trying to get me to remember anything about my childhood but that didn't help at all , I couldn't remember any weird thing actually

"yes , his hair was longer than mine and his voice too but he has a nicer tone . umm and the way he was sobbing .. it somehow broke my heart , I mean , you know me doctor . I don't care about other people feelings at all ! but this person ..this guy was different , when we hugged I felt like if I finally found the missing part of my puzzle .. I felt whole , and he didn't want to let go of me .. but then he did and I saw his face as he said my name " I admitted as drank some wine "this whole thing is a mess .." I completed .

"Hikaru . do you bring your birth certificate with you ?"the doctor asked me oddly so I nodded and handed it to him

"how is that gonna help in my case? " I asked randomly as I noticed the surprised expression on Adam's face "what? Did you figure out something ?"

"no not yet , here , I'll need you to go do some test .. for your eyes " he said to me as he handed me a hospital test paper "ask for a doctor named Rayan Mozbie "

"I don't think I need glasses tho !"

"just do it Hikaru . leave now and keep me updated if you have any flashbacks "and so I did left the office to the hospital where I made the test . the doctor stared at my eyes through some machine for like 5 minutes and then he wrote something on the paper and gave it to me ..I could never read doctors handwrite!

So I went out of the hospital .. it's almost 6 am now , a cold breeze made me shrugging , I raised the jacket zipper . the streets were calms and empty with some fog .. I guess it'll rain soon .. I walked and walked in the empty town thinking of that guy and how he looked weak and helpless , I'm wondering what is he going through now and where is he .

He might be my soul mate , heh I don't mind his gender thought , he looked so cute

I felt dizzy suddenly so I sat down and took a breath …"am I sick?".. but not I wasn't , it was another flashback because everything suddenly turned to blue , I was standing in the corner of the blue room where two sluts where standing around 4 men , they were wearing glasses and smoking cigar while gambling and laughing like drunk people .. the room started moving and everything mixed . end of flash back

I couldn't understand anything .. I took a deep breath and stood up from my place.

it starts raining and the wind got stronger so I opened my umbrella and I run to get back to 's office , the raining is too heavy I barely can see the road.. I enter a street that's full with people walking .. I noticed some homeless people standing under a banner and some others wearing suits and handling umbrellas , I couldn't find any taxi to pick me up also so instead of talking the usual way I decided to walk through an alley instead .. then I went to a street full of common markets

" sir..do you wanna buy some newspapers …I sure have the most famous ones ..sir please …if you just buy one then I can go back to my house… " oh that must be some homeless person asking for my money and he was just walking behind me so I turned my head to face him

"what do you want I already don't have any…money…" I looked to the guy's face and hair…he is...him .. the one from the flashbacks , and he looked in surprise at my face too .. we literally looked so much alike , I don't think people would tell us a part , I touched his face that was wet of of the raining , I removed his hair to look to his eyes .. the same ones I saw before "it's you… I found you…" I was smiling pointlessly at him as if I found a treasure .. "what's your name dear? " I asked him , he didn't answer me , he looked really confused and scared " why…why do we look like each other?" once he spoke I felt weird , I didn't know what to answer him .. he took a step forward and touched my cheek " ..you are real…you came for me… " I couldn't Irresistible the incentive for this guy , I took off my dry jacket and put it around his wet shoulders as we both stood under the umbrella .. I never believed of destiny till now , if I didn't decide to take this road and walked by the usual road I'd have never found him " my name is kaoru..".. his name sounds familiar to me "I am Hikaru" ..the moment was so weird that we stayed in silent for awhile and just looking at each other's eyes ..he was shorter than me by like 3 cm and he has a feminine voice just like the flashback

"KAORU ! COME OVER HERE YOU RAT'S ASS !" we heard some fat huge man calling for him , he looked like he'd hurt him and I saw the fear look in kaoru's face so I automatically wrap my my arms around him possessive and brought him closer to my chest "hika…" he whispered my name and wrap his arms around me too , that feeling I had in the flashback , this was 10 times better

"MY MY ! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU ? LET THAT FUCKING PIECE OF HOMO SHIT BACK HERE NOW !"

" heh , how pathetic of you , I won't let you lay a finger on him " I said to him confidently "Hikaru.. you'll put yourself in a problem , just leave already or he'll hurt you " kaoru pulled out from me and ran to that man "KAORU NO!" , "RUN HIKARU "

That man captured kaoru from his neck and threw him to the wall , I saw kaoru's body lying down in the floor shivering then he spit out some blood "FUCKING BITCH PLAYING AROUND WHEN YOU GOT TO WORK ! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT " the man screamed at him and wanted to hit him again but by that time I kicked the man with all power using my umbrella hand in his ugly face that made him fall down the road , quickly carried kaoru in my arms and ran as fast as I can the man took our his gun and started shooting pointlessly in all the sides .. I just ran a long my legs till I finally lost that man behind us , then stopped for air while kaoru was staring in shock in me with the rain falling on us ,I sat down in a garden chair with kaoru setting on my lap ..he touched my forehead and removed my wet hair then he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and start crying "y-you..crazy …" I fondle his back "shush..it's gonna be okay …I promise.." I said to him as he was sniffing . I carried him again and walked to the other side of the street "there's my apartment " he is still not looking but buried his face in my neck as he cried and sniffed ..I reached my key and opened the door as I put kaoru down to his feet , I locked the door again "make yourself at home " he took his shoes and looked around at the walls and the sofas then stared at the huge tv screen I have . he touched the sofa with his hand "ohh so soft .." as he looked down to the carpet that was taking a place between his feet fingers .. I smiled in the scene "you can set" ..seems like he has never lived in a good place before , I opened the fireplace so the place warmed up "kaoru .. take off your clothes " I saw his face blushing " I meant because they are wet . I'll bring you new ones " he smiled to me and start taking them off as I brought him a new orange blouse and a blue pants "change to those , I'll change too " my clothes matched him perfectly and so after that I was making us some hot chocolate in the kitchen while kaoru was setting in a chair staring at me " that smells good " he said

"and tastes good too "

I wanted to speak to him about the whole thing from the beginning but I didn't want to scary him , seems like he had enough fear already so if we take our time first and he trusts me enough then we'll talk

"aaand here's your hot chocolate kaoru " he smiled to me warmly and taste it .. he closed his eyes and drank more "this is…the best thing I've ever drank "

"glad that you liked it " seeing him like that made me feel happy myself , I am really chained spiritually with him

" I don't wanna wake up " he whispered to himself

"what? "

" ah.. I am dreaming I know it , I don't wanna wake up "

"baka you are not dreaming .. neither do I " I stand up and walk to his chair and put my hands in the back of his hair as our foreheads touched "close your eyes "

"Hikaru if you are going to wake me up from this dream I won't forgive you"

"hehe .. no just close your eyes " and so he did

"kaoru.. we are twins .."

"even thought that doesn't make sen-"

"shushhh" the moment was silent but full of feelings , our hands tangled as our foreheads touched , our hearts beat together in the same tone , I'd swear we he met before so I am gonna call this A reunification

" I like this … reunification "

"huh ! " I opened my eyes " did you just read my mind ? "

"I did hear your voice in my head since we first met hikaru"

"but I didn't.."

"yes you did hear mine too , you used to answer me thinking you've heard me saying things when in fact I was thinking about them the whole time "

"this is..weird .."

"yup , but I love it"

" I love it too kaoru"

"see , I didn't say that out load "

* * *

**:) thanks for reading ! please comment and wait for the next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**4 pm at my apartment**

We were setting beside the fireplace as the raining didn't seem to stop anytime soon . kaoru was enjoying the marshmallows with all his senses and I was laughing at the that .he looked so adorable and happy . I bet in the past he was miserable and sad . I wonder what kinda stuff did he face . he is so strong . had to deal with a man like the one I saw . he had to work under rain and I can tell he has doesn't sleep well or even eat well by looking at his face. He has black bags under his eyes and he is thinner than me and once he changed to the clothes I gave him . I noticed some scars on his back and hands , that man must have hit him . I have this strange feeling of going out and killing that man by my hands!

Kaoru was staring sadly at the now empty plate of marshmallows with his fork in his mouth

" here , have more" I refill his plate with a mountain of marshmallows

"thank you "he smiled to me so warmly. I took a step closer and kissed him on the cheek and pulled him beside me under the blanket "so kaoru.. do you wanna speak first about your life back then or want me to speak first?"

"yeah sure , you go first Hikaru"

"okay . it would sound weird to you a little bet but .. it all started since a very long time . I started having weird visions from time to time , first I didn't care much about it , then it started happening every week , literally every Sunday , when I go to be . I see rooms with weird painting , dead flowers , a piano music and a weird smell . the other times I used to hear somebody crying , some other times I used to see weird men gambling , it happened a lot . till that one day I finally decided to see a specialist and after like 15 visit he finally told me that those are somebody's else flashbacks " kaoru looked up to me and laid his head on my shoulder

"those were my flashbacks " he said

"ah..yes.."

" I never knew I have a twin brother , it's just I knew I have somebody out their that's gonna protect me one day , every time before I go to bed I was sending you messages through my mind. I once read a book that said if you do that it's gonna work and your mind is gonna receives them . and here we are hika .. it worked "

"yes it did . that time the doc told me you need my help and the next thing I know is I will risk my life to you kaoru" he sighed . faced me . took my hands to his hands "hika .. whatever happens try to stay alive .and I will do the same . therefore I believe that one day we'll live together a happy life "

"what..? why are you saying that ? I mean I just found you and I'll never let you go again" I captured his shoulders and brought him into a hug . he kept silence "what is it kaoru?"

He wrap his arms around me "I want to" he sounded hopeless "kaoru..?"

"those are a gang hika.. "

"what !"

"I'll tell you the whole story . I used to live in an orphanage till I became 10 . that man you punched in the face is the one who adopted me . later on I knew he's a gang man , he drove me in with him .. I became a drug dealer. I've been in so much shit cause of him , everytime the deal doesn't work or every time he lose a gambling he used to hit me so badly and doesn't give me food for days . it got worst , he married a pervert bitch who… did awful things to me..then once he had a fight with the gang's members they killed her and shit got real..then .. he sold me to them .. they made me working all the time on selling newspapers and so at that man store . I..I know most of their secrets so ..I don't think they are going to let me out with them .."

"DAMMIT! Let's call the police !"  
"NO! it won't work Hikaru..they are part of the police .. that's one of their secrets ..so..that's not gonna work .."

"what to do then ..?" I hugged him so close to me .. I didn't want to lose him again , and I can't imagine kaoru living with those bastards again .

"nothing .. I don't want you to involve yourself with all this hika . look you have a nice life..besides there is no way to stop in their face .. they'll just finish you . and I don't want you to get hurt at all "

"so now, we'll set her and wait for them to find us .?"

"no.. I'll go back to them before they find you "

"NO! JUST NO!"

I was shivering at that point . I wanted to save him whatever it is . I didn't notice the tears that were coming down my eyes

"hikaru..calm down , I'll be fine .. they can't kill me , they need me "

"but they will hurt you for hell's sake !"

"I am used to it after all these years… plus . we're gonna meet again right?..hika.." he said to me while moving my tears away and so I nodded , I brought him to a hug as we both lied down to the carpet with the blanket upon us . it felt so warm and saved under it .

"I promise you ..I'll help you go through that all ..I'll help you to come back to me here no matters what .. don't forget me kao "

"Hikaru…you crazy dude " he was on top of me now with our noses touching" I believe you gonna do it , just make sure not to hurt yourself .." he closed the distance between us , pushed his sweet lips to mine .. I tasted them while I closed my eyes . I pushed him down of me so he was literally under me , I kissed this time , a real long kiss with all my feelings , I kissed him while my tears were running down to his cheeks , when I finally found him.. I'll lose him again.

"I love you..AAAH DAMMIT KAO…*SNIFFED* DAMMIT …" I hid my face on his shoulder "I love you too hika.." we stayed like this for a minute ,none of us saying a word , but enjoying our last moments together like that … it tortured me to do it. It's like throwing him to hell when you just saved him from it .

"kaoru…your suggestion is rejected "

"wha.?"

"I won't let you go whatever it costs me "

* * *

**thanks for reading ! please leave comments and wait to the next chapter :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kaoru POV.**

I needed to leave . shit would happen if I don't , I can't risk hikaru's life for my own … mistakes that he doesn't know about yet. Well, yes sure I wanted him to help me but that's before knowing who he really is ! I can't risk my own twin brother's life ! I should leave before it gets worse and the gang finds me . I probably won't be able to meet Hikaru again . but I am fine with it , one day was enough for me .. I can't be selfish enough and ruin his life cause of my mistakes.. well .I sure didn't tell him the whole truth , he doesn't know that ..I myself like this work .. yes I like being a gang member and that I am the one who plans all the deals . that's why they need me. I like to be in danger … I am an intelligent person . I use my mind to make money that's why.. I should come back to them.

"kaoru…your suggestion is rejected "

"wha.?"

"I won't let you go whatever it costs me "

"what are you saying hikaru?"

"I won't let you go "

"okay seems that you didn't get it ... they gonna be after me and once they get me back they will KILL YOU for god's sake!"

"I don't give a shit "

"Hikaru!"

"you are not going anywhere . end of discussion ."

"what ..you can't do this, I am leaving" I wanted to walk to the door but Hikaru captured my hand "I said you are not going anywhere" his voice was..angry. but he really can't prevent me ! I need to come back before they find him and I need to come back for my own sake!

"Hikaru..please.."

"no"

"Hikaru!"

"set down . I won't let you"

"Hikaru let go of me!" I screamed to him and tried to move my hand away from him , he didn't seem to let go and he was staring at me as if it was a dare . so I did what I'd usually do . I pushed him away and so he let go of my hands but at that same momens he fell down and a the glass of water that used to sit on the table had fell down and a piece of the glass got under his hand and slashed it. His hand was bleeding.

"oh… Hikaru I am sorry " I sat down beside him as we both were looking at his hand in the moment . he was mad . so mad that I felt it .

He suddenly said " you want to leave right …okay" he stood up took my hand with his bloody one and lead us to the corridor "Hikaru..?" I didn't know what was he thinking at the moment . "IF YOU WANT TO FUCKING LEAVE . THEN GO! AND NEVER COME BACK ! IT WAS MY FAULT TO HELP YOU FROM THE BEGINNING WITH !" he screamed to my face as opened the door and pushed me out , I fell to the sidewalk that was full of water as it was raining .

"heh…great job kaoru..you lost the one person who would ever care about you" I said to myself as I fast got wet from all the raining above me .. I sat there hopelessly for a moment at his blood in my hand ..I felt guilty , I wanted to knock his door and apologized .. but then something called ego on me that shut me up and told me to move from here ..and so I did .

I cried to myself .. I felt lost again .. not respected again ..alone and empty..so I cried … tears mixed with rain ..I wanted Hikaru to go out and get me back ..I was walking slowly .. but he never showed up.. till I arrived to the hell I used to live in again

I've been feeling everything from hate to love from love to lost from lost to truth again.

I stood there beside the door . totally wet . I knocked it and waited there but nobody showed so I opened the door . the place was empty . only cleaned floor

"they have left " I heard a voice behind my back so I turned to face him. He was the man who works in the market beside this one

"why? And where to ?"

"well . after you ran away with that stranger they thought you gonna double cross them and speak to the journalism so they left the place .. and you better disappear before they find you "

"ah..so this is why ."those men are stupid enough to leave. What should I do? Should I go back to Hikaru. But no. that'd put him in danger " sir . I don't really have anywhere to go so.."

"well . . are you asking me to join my gang at the black market ?"

"umm.. if it was possible , yeah sure "

"come with me boy "

So I went out with him .

**Hikaru POV**

I pushed kaoru out of my door as I slammed it . I was too angry that I started breaking all the vases and throwing all the books that were set on the table . I smashed the clock too " DAMMIT KAORU DAMN YOU"

I took a cigarette and smoked it . why in the world he wanted to come back there and why in the world he wanted to leave me ! I could protect both of us goddamn ..

After I relaxed a little I wanted to go out and search for him but I didn't want to at the same time .. thought he's the one who wanted to leave .

It has been a 3 hours now since kaoru left, , I was too worried about him . I regretted letting him go and say such things to him . but I can't fix it now .. I don't know if he ever wants to back here or speak to me again . I was the only one kaoru could trust ..and I failed him too.

I couldn't take it anymore , I wanted to find kaoru before some of those fucking gang men finds him . I put on my raincoat and took my umbrella , opened the drawer and took out the gun I always keep, thought I didn't use it in ages but I still can shoot .

I walked down the streets to where I first found kaoru . when I got there .. the place was totally empty .


	5. Chapter 5

**Kaoru POV**

The man lead me to an old dirty building in where the black markets are . the man opened the door as we both got in , the smell of alcohol was too strong I had to hide my nose with my hand . in the floor there was a slut sitting there and counting her money . she gave me a smirk but I didn't look back . there were murder paintings on the wall . the gang sign took a wall itself . then there were rooms . and I heard moans from the inside. I tried to ignore it and keep walking behind the man . we stood behind the hugest door in the place . the man knocked the door . I was worried and scared already and now I started shivering.

"WHO'S THERE?" came a hard voice from behind the door

"I AM Dio , SIR , I HAVE SOMETHING THAT YOU'D LIKE TO TAKE A LOOK ON " the man beside me said as looking at me from bottom to top . . that made me wanna puke somehow. What am I about to face ..

When we got in . the first thing I've noticed is a huge bald man sitting on a fancy chair . he has a mustache and is wearing a plane captain jacket . his hands were full of rings . and beside him there was a long table full of food from all kinds .

"my my . who's this cute thing?" the huge man asked looking at me

"yes , he's our new win card " the other man said . I was confused . didn't know what to do and didn't know what are they speaking about .. what I know now is that I am too scared and my heart beats fast.

"introduce yourself to the master " the man next to me ordered me

"ah..I –I am kaoru . 20 years old .." I said to them as they both smirked

"20 haa? This is the best age . come closer to me " the huge man so called the master told me so I walked towards him .he captured my chin and touched my cheeks with a hand and his other hand touched my hair .then he touched my lips with his thumb and down to my neck , I was shivering at the point..what are they planning to do with me ..

His eyes were playing on me ..his tongue was moving like if he wants to eat me

"get him ready then " the master ordered to get me ready ..and I can guess get me ready to be eaten. so the man took my arm and pushed me to a room inside this room

"what are you doing !" I asked the man

"shut up and walk " he said to me while kept pushing me with him

"I don't want this…" tears fill down my eyes "you said..you gonna join me to the gang.." the man smirked to me "shut up boy ! you gonna spend the night here , and tomorrow morning you gonna be ready " he pushed me to the bed in that room and went out closing the door behind him .

Tears fill down from my eyes . I felt like drowning in them, I brought my knees to my chest and hugged myself . I feel lost . weak . lonely . used . and helpless .. I hate my life I hate everything about it and how miserable it is .. just because I thought life gave me happiness for less than a day, now I have to pay for it this hard .. all I ever asked for is a warm home . a family and somebody special to love me and give me all that I've never had ..that's all I asked for .instead I have to live this life .. had the worst childhood ever , lived my teen age working on the street to make money so I don't get hit . this is just …so unfair .. Hikaru has a great life ..this is unfair , he never has to suffer like this . he probably has a good parents .. the same ones that threw me since I was a baby and cost me all this suffering to start with . the same parents of Hikaru ..the same fucking pieces of shit .. If I ever get out of here .. I will kill them by my hands .What if all I am is the broken lyrics of a broken song on a broken record held in the broken hands of a broken destiny..

I cried my eyes out that now I was a total mess .. my hair was still wet cause of the rain and so my clothes . I looked at my blouse and pant. They belong to Hikaru. At least a part of him is here with me. Hikaru… I wish he can protect me like before. I wish he can get me out of here. My eyes started hurting me .I was cold also , noticed the blanket that I was setting on now , I went under it and covered myself while hugging the pillow … I lied to myself saying the pillow was Hikaru but that was only a lie that brought more tears to my eyes as I buried my face into it

"hika..help ..meh" I said while feeling so cold and hot at the same time, the wall was moving and everything seemed to make me feel dizzy "hika.." everything then turned to black and hikaru was the only light to my soul

**Hikaru POV.**

I came back home after that.. I didn't find anybody inside and nobody in the streets knew about where did the gang went . I wonder if kaoru is fine .dammit , my heart hurts a lot that my stomach started hurting too . I need to find kaoru before something bad happens to him . what should I do now .. who should I call. I sat down on my bed thinking of what to do then suddenly I remembered my high school friend ,Kyoya , his family owns a private police crew .Dammit , if I only could remember that before !

"hello Kyoya this is Hikaru "

"oh hey Hikaru ! long time since I last spoke to you "

"Kyoya I need your help immediately "

"sure what's the issue ?"

"I can't speak it on the phone can I meet you ?"

"okay I'll come to your place then"

"I am waiting for you "

After 20 minutes Kyoya showed up and I told him the whole story from the beginning

"I sure don't expect you to believe me . but Kaoru is so important to me and I want to find him and protect him . and I will pay as much as you want" I looked at him while drinking some wine "so what are you saying Kyoya?"

"I respect that you want to protect a person you met all of a sudden that looks exactly like you and so .."

"Kyoya this is not a joke . I'll speak to my parents too , I am sure he's my twin brother , probably some accident happened when we were little kids and separated us apart . but now what I know is that I have to find him and bring him back "

"okay then . I'll take this serious because you said you'll pay " he said to me and yeah I know he only cares about money ! " so Hikaru , I'll send my police to the place you said you found kaoru first in but I need any sign that can probably lead us to where he is . if he told you the gang needs him then probably he knows their secrets and probably other gangs need those information too so .. your brother is in danger " he informed to me that and made me go crazy worried about him right now. Kyoya called his men and ordered them to search for kaoru , they used my photo since we look so much alike but told them that kaoru's hair is longer than mine . I couldn't help it so stay at home while kaoru could be in danger

"Kyoya , is there anyway I can help you ? "

"well …yes…actually there is a way that could help .."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hikaru POV**

"Kyoya , is there anyway I can help you ? "

"well …yes…actually there is a way that could help ." the next thing I saw was kyoya moving mouth but couldn't hear his voice. I put my hand on my forehead as the scene started getting unclear and confused .

An old building. A corridor. Moans . weird paintings . a huge whale logo. A woman staring . smiling . corridor cracks . a bald man . his thumb in my lips . a pig in the table. Apple in his mouth . the floor cracks . a hand takes main . a wild opened door . and kaoru….kaoru . is that…you? . kaoru looks at me . kaoru hides under the blanket .. his tears full the room . I drawn in his tears .

"AHAAA!" I walk up with Kyoya stares weirdly on me "Dude ! are you okay ? " he asked me .. I took a deep breath . moved myself to the sofa beside me . crossed my fingers " ..yeah…but kaoru is not"

"man you almost fainted !"

"it was a flashback . I see stuff in the flashbacks that belong to kaoru "

"can you describe it to me ?"

"yes an old building and from the inside there were weird paintings and a whale logo on the wall .."

"a whale logo? "

"yes . and then I saw a bald man then found myself being pushed in a room .. and I saw kaoru there setting on a bed crying but when I spoke to him , he looked at me and hid himself under the blanket..he must be mad at me because I asked him to leave "

"I see…" Kyoya then called his men ordering them to search for a gang that has a whale as there logo .

**Kaoru POV**

I was sleeping but suddenly wake up cause someone was shaking me "GET UP FUCKER " I moved a little and looked at the man .. my head hurts me a lot and I feel dizzy , the man removed the blanket and pushed me till I was standing on my feet , I lost all my energy , I don't know what's wrong with me but I couldn't talk or anything I felt like the floor is moving under me . the man started taking off my blouse and pants . he threw them on the floor . he then put a bathroom robe around me and was screaming some bullshit but I couldn't really hear him at my state. what is he doing to me…

"drink this boy " he gave me a cub of water . I drank it all .

"where am I..."

"can't you just stop questioning! Eat this now " he gave me a piece of bread and soup . I was hungry and tiered so I accepted them and started eating . then suddenly I started coughing really bad and puked all that..

"wooh boy ! you can't be sick ! " he put his hand on my forehead just to discover I was really hot

"ah.. can I ..use the bathroom?" I asked him half looking at him , I was really tiered to try to rise my head and feel dizzy again , he nodded , I tried to stand weakly . he led me out of the room to the room of where the master were setting with other men gambling and shit , then he opened the door for me "get in boy, and don't be late" so I entered . it was small , I noticed a window in the top of the room and I can still hear the man is standing out there behind the door . "sir ,can you leave ? I can't do it while you are standing beside the door " I said to him using a childish tone

"okay okay just don't be late !" so I guess he left , I climbed on the sink and reached the window . I opened it hardly , pushed myself up and went out . then I jumped down to the ground . it was still raining for god's sake ! I couldn't see well but my heart was beating fast . I was too scared that I started running to anywhere but here . they will know soon and they will come behind me . I was in the part of the town where criminals are everywhere . but I didn't want to look .. I just kept running .. I had to find a place to hide , everything was such a mess cause of the rain . streets were empty , everyone was inside bars or their own markets .. I need to run to Hikaru .. I felt like my legs will fail me and my breath is getting hardest "Hikaru… I am scared.." I whispered to myself as tears fell down under the heavy rain . I couldn't run anymore .. I am sick and dizzy . I sat down beside a market corner in hope that they won't find me .. I hugged myself and hide my face on my knees . feeling down like a trash .. I only want Hikaru to find me here and protect me .. I want to feel him . I need to hear him telling me it's all okay ..he'll hold me in perhaps he'll not let me fall … I screamed his name many times in my mind .. then I stood again and kept running to Hikaru's place

I fell down so many times and got my knees and hand to start bleeding but I kept running .. I knew Hikaru would be there so I ran to him . streets and buildings have passed till I finally got there .. tears hit my cheeks again . I was happy that I will be between Hikaru's arms again

I stood beside the door and knocked it while looking behind me , nobody answered , I knocked again and again … nobody answered too … I kept knocking on his door while crying my eyes out "Hikaaaaruuu…hikaru I am here …please open … Hikaa…I came back…hikaru…ahhh.." I knocked one more time till I felt someone standing behind me with a gun on my back . I turned "shush… don't make any noise or I will kill you , walk to the car now " I sobbed to myself as walking to the car black jeep car… I entered and the man who was pointing the gun at me entered too , in front there were two other men , but I was really tiered and broken to give a shit ..

"so kaoru , after you ran out with that stranger , we were so worry that you might speak your mouth out ." said the man beside me . they are the same gang I used to work with before ! this can't get worst . " I..I didn't say a word ..I swear " I said between sobbing

"good boy " he smirked to me " and we discovered another thing .. you are the son of the Hitachiin family aren't you?" my heart literally stopped beating .. they know who am really are " leave my brother alone …he got nothing to do with this " I said to him " Idiot . we are not seeking after your brother , one son is enough . we'll keep you with us and ask your brother to tell your parents about all that and to pay a big amount of money for you instead "

"why do you think they'd pay ? they have thrown me into this shit since I was a little baby "

" we knew you were kidnapped back then but for some reason they put you to some orphanage and your family couldn't find you , they literally gave up searching . but now , they will pay .. those motherfucking rich parents of you will pay . or they will never see you again , and I am telling you if it wasn't for that reason I'd have finished you by his door" I turned my face away of him . looked from the window as started coughing badly then fell asleep . whispering hikaru's name

Hikaru POV

Kyoya privet police crew found the gang .. I felt extremely happy and worried that I'll get kaoru back to me . so we entered one of Kyoya's cars and went to the gang place at the black markets . I believed we'll find him there . I wonder if he's okay .. please god let him be safe and I promise I'll never leave him again …

"Hikaru are you okay ?" Kyoya asked me

"yeah , I am just worried about him "

"I see.. we'll do our best to take him back , and expect anything from them , they might ask for money or something in exchange but my men are always ready for the worst "

"aha… just make sure they don't hurt kaoru" saying his name gave me a heartache , I remembered everything that happened , every single thing .

After two rounds in the car , we finally got to their place " damn … it's the same building as the flashback ! "

"Set still , the police will enter first " and so they did . they broke the door and got their guns pointing at everything that moves . when we got in , it was exactly the same as the flashback , same paintings in the wall and the same logo

"DOWN DOWN " one of the police men screamed to the bitches who were setting on the floor as we walked in , they broke in the doors and gun shooting started , me and kyoya got back till the shooting ended , the police me has killed most of the men that were inside the room but two men, I walked to them angry and gapped one "TELL ME ! WHERE DID YOU HIDE MY TWIN BROTHER ? SPEAK "

"I…I don't know " so I threw him back to the floor

"Hikaru come here , Kyoya asked me to enter the next room . I entered , it was the same room I saw in the flashback , but unfortunately it was empty .. kaoru wasn't there , instead the clothes I gave him to wear last time were lying on the floor … I ran and hold them close to me, "kaoru…I promise to find you dear .. I promise " tears fell down my eyes … what did they do to him .. why his clothes were on the floor .. have they touched him … suddenly I lost my mind , I ran to the two me that were left alive " TELL ME WHERE THE FUCK IS HE ! YOU BASTERDS PERVERTS " I started punishing him till he lost a tooth " he…*cough* ..he ran…away before we ..could bang his ass" with that word he just said . I stole a gun from Kyoya's men and shoot that man one in his leg and one in his chest and one in his head " that's for kaoru you motherfuckers .." I look to the other man wanted to shoot him but then Kyoya stopped me " Hikaru , we need to know some information out of this man "

I need to find kaoru before it's too late ..

"Hikaru I'll get my men investigate about everything , let's go back to your apartment , since he ran away , he might want to get there , I'll also let my men keep searching everywhere " I nodded to Kyoya and walked with him back to the car as we got back … I found blood on my door's hand .."Kyoya…this …this could be …kaoru's blood " I felt sick to my stomach

"oh..Hikaru you used to have a camera watching your door right ? "

"y-yeah " we ran to the video room were the camera was recording … and yes,..it was kaoru…he came here… we watched the video , I fell down and cried my eyes when I saw it …how he was beginning for me to open the door ..how he was telling me while smiling that ,..hikaru I came back…I am here.., and… I disappointed him again … he came back to me ..and I wasn't there for him . that broke me to a thousand piece . then a man appeared behind him , we couldn't see his face , it's like he knew there is a camera out there , he pointed a gun to kaoru and asked him to move.."SHIT…SHIT KYOYA HE'LL KILL HIM "

"SHUT UP HIKARU ! HE WON'T KILL HIM ! if he wanted to kill him he'd do it already , he wanted something from him …"

* * *

**hello readers , it would be nice if you leave a comment , this is the 6th chapter and i didn't get any comments yet ! I mean , it won't take a time to write one !**

**wait for the next chapter :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hikaru POV**

I stood behind the window looking at the streets holding a cub of coffee . kaoru has stopped the world for me . I am useless now , I can't help him with anything . I sighed to the window . the steam mass on the cold glass that made my sight unclear

"Hikaru .. you didn't sleep for two days now " Kyoya said to me

" yeah…"

"go have some . we can't do anything till this abductor calls us "

"Kyoya… do you think I should call my parents ?"

"yes "

"okay than I'll call them " I told him , he smiled to me and left to complete the investigation with the other gang man . I looked down beside the fireplace to see kaoru's old clothes lying down . I hold them and smelled them . "kaoru… please forgive me … "

I took his clothes to my room and sat on the bed. I picked up my big flat screen cell phone . wanted to call my parents when I noticed there is a message sent to me includes a video . I clicked on play .

" JESUS ! KYOYA COME HERE!" so he came to me running

"look at this " I played the video . It was kaoru setting on a chair with a gun pointed on his head and a newspaper on his hand that says today's date, then he started speaking while some tears were running down his face . he looked miserable sick " hello..hikaru , *sobbed*" he moved his tears with his hand and continued " t..tell our parents about me ..tell them the gang will call them and…they will ask for money ..and tell them to let the police out of this …or…they ..they will kill me ..hika..please .." then the video stopped , I fell down on my knees

" SHIT…"

"calm down Hikaru . call your parents and tell them about the whole thing . tell them to come here , also we'll leave you guys alone but we'll keep watching you from a distance . this has to work for your twin's sake "

"okay .. okay "

"I'll have this video debugged by a technical. we'll try to know its source"

"yes .. " they have put the video on their laptops trying to figure out as much info as they can I watched the video again and again .. the broken look on his eyes and how scared and needed he looked . the way he said my name between tears , if anyone is going to let kaoru out of this , it's gonna be me ." wait … wait a second ! repeat it here.." the man beside me said to the other who was working on the laptop " here.. " the man brought the same newspaper that kaoru was holding and opened it to the same page " Look at koaru..he's pointing his finger on …exactly here …" the man said , I looked at kaoru in the video who really was pointing on the newspaper then to the one the police man was holding "sir , your brother is intelligent ..he sent us an indirect message..look at it here " the man pointed as me and Kyoya looked " it says a motel in the middle of the north desert that has the best bar in the country"

"Omg ! so kaoru is in that motel ! what are you waiting for let's go get him " I screamed at them

"no " Kyoya spoke" it's a motel but it's not this exact one . it's almost impossible that kaoru found the exact name of the motel on the newspaper so I guess he wants us to know at least it's a motel "

"oh.. "

"we'll start covering all motels then . by that time hikaru make sure your parents be here . we don't know when are they going to call"

After hours my parents arrived to my apartment –

"oh…koaru .. he still alive and now my poor child has to suffer all that " my mom sobbed out

"mom . you shouldn't stop searching for him back in time "

"son . we got to the point we believed he was dead so we didn't tell you about him at all ..thought there was no need to put you in pain ,but now and that's happened .. Hikaru , we'll do our best to have kaoru back to us" my dad said to me

"dad mom , do you think he'd ever forgive you for this ? I don't think so, because I won't forgive you either ..you don't even know how much he had to suffer when his real family is fucking rich ! you could've kept searching ..but you gave up on him "

"oh Hikaru… we are sorry.." my mom said in a sad tone

" you better pay for this and let kao out " I said and walked out the living room to my own room . I closed the door behind me . sat on my huge bed and sighed " hold on kaoru..I'll come for you dear.. " pulled the covers on me as I kept watching that video of him . I cried a lot , my pillow was wet now "if something happens to him I'll never forgive myself.." .

Suddenly my room's door was wild opened and mom appeared "Hikaru ! th-this call is..for you " I jumped out of the bed and took the phone "hello this is Hikaru " I said

"Hika …" I heard kaoru's weak voice " KAO ! are you okay ? " I screamed "umm hika .. bring 2 million dollars to the buses south parking at 3 am and come alone …or..if the police or anybody followed you ..the- they will kill me …hika please .."

"Okay okay I'll bring you back here baby . don't worry okay , stay strong for me , I promise to get you back "

"Hi-hikaru…don't be late " that was the last thing kaoru said to me before I heard them close the line

"dad..mom .. they asked for 2 millions .. the meeting will be at 3 am , means .." I looked to my watch " after 5 hours "

" Oh ! 2 millions in 5 hours ! if I want to get that amount of money out of the bank it'll take at least 3 days ! " my dad said

"WHAT ! I don't care about that just bring the fucking money before it's too late ! "

I searched for Kyoya

" dude ! "

"I know Hikaru calm down .. we've heard the whole conversation "

"NOW WHAT TO DO ? MY DAD SAYS HE CAN'T GET THE MONEY IN TIME !"

"yes that's why my family will lend you the money "

"oh…. Oh my god Kyoya thank you ! "

"Hikaru . your family will pay us back 4 millions instead "

"WHATSOEVER ! I want my brother back no matter what !"

**Kaoru POV**

My fever was getting worst than before . everything was getting worst actually . the gang tighten me to a bed after making me speaking to Hikaru . I don't know how I feel now , I am not scared , there is this part of me that's telling me , my brother will find me and he'll never leave my side again.. I've heard it in his voice.

The room they've put me in is in a motel , there they chained my leg , it's not like I'll try to run away this time . I am really so sick and can't stand , my whole body aching and I feel so cold but my skin was burning like hell , I turned my head to look at the window .." oh…it's..snowing .." I smiled to the sight . I can make a snowman with Hikaru later on and after getting cold we'll enter and set beside that fireplace in his house while eating those little fluffy things that I forgot its name.. I guess I am starting hallucination .. what if Hikaru couldn't pay the money ..they'd kill me and I'll never be able to be with him or have a nice life . I was over sensitive at the moment , maybe cause of the fever . some silent tears made their way down my cheeks . my stomach was making voices . last time I had food I puked it all out . "ah..excuse meh …" I tried the loudest voice I could make , as a man opened the door " what?"

" .. I..am so hungry .."

"eat your shit " he screamed to my face and slammed the door again , even so I could hear the conversation between him and another man that told him to give me some food .. I guess they want me to stay alive only for the money after some minutes an old man entered the room with a lunch tray

"set son" he ordered me so I collected all my power and sat straight as he put the tray on my lap "thank you .." I said to him , he nodded and left the room

I looked at the food , bread . apple . soup and a cub of water . I took the spoon and started eating the soup .. it didn't taste like anything but it helped my throat after that I ate the bread and drank the water , I took the apple and hid it beside the bed in case they didn't give me any food later on . as I finished eating I put the tray on the floor and buried myself under the blankets . looked at the window again , snow falling made me relax as I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep . that night I dreamt of Hikaru . I sat on his lap beside the fireplace as he read me a story , we kissed and hugged . we spent the whole dream in each other's arms.

* * *

**please reviews ! tell me what do you think so far **

**and I'll update soon :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hikaru POV**

"Kyoya is everything ready ?"

"yes ,you'll drive all the way alone to the south buses park , my secret agents will be there too . you'll meet the gang in there probably , you give them the bag and take kaoru . once he's with you , you back to your car while we will enter the place and stop them before they run away with the money "

"okay I got it " I got ready, they let me wear a bullet proof vest under my shirt, and walked to the door when my mom gave me a hug and wished me good luck , she's too scared thought she might lose both of her sons , but I can't help it , I had to pay for my parents mistake , I had to get my little brother back here no matter what . so I went out with the money bag in my hand . opened my dad's car door , put the bag beside me and started driving " kaoru… I am coming .."

**Kaoru POV**

I suddenly woke up. Everything is moving .. no wait.. somebody is carrying me.. I looked up to his face but couldn't see anything he was covering it with a scarf. "hey.." I whispered as he looked down on me but didn't say a word "where are you taking me?" I asked . another man opened a car's door as me and this man entered . there I was wearing the bathrobe that the last gang man let me wear before I ran away and there was the bed blanket covering me still . I feel so weak and I hardly breath . my throat hurts a lot as my sight isn't very clear . the voices were annoying they made me feel even worst . I looked to the window , to all the trees out that were full of lights and stars .. oh I forgot ..it's Christmas eve .

After like an hour in the car we stopped in the middle of no where . the men went out leaving me in the car . l looked from the window .. it was a park for old damaged cars and buses . it was too calm but I heard dogs and cats running in the place from time to time . and it was too dark also as snow kept falling . after awhile the pulled me out of the car

" keep calm kid" the man who was driving said to me and it's not like I'd make any noise with my whole body hurting . I stood there with the blanket around me , it's freezing outside . the wind and the snow . I hid my mouth and nose . suddenly everything hit me ! when I made the call with Hikaru I told him to bring 2 millions dollars to the bus station after three hours so it's time .. did he have the money . will Hikaru save me or..will they kill me .I am so scared at this point I don't know what's going to happen next but I know I should believe on Hikaru . he saved me before and he'll do it again .. so why my body can't stop shivering . one of the gang me got his gun ready and whispered to my ear" lets hope your brother bring the whole amount of money or this bullet will set in your head " I pretended I don't care of what he just said when in fact my heart's beating can be heard from a mile away .

**Hikaru POV**

"Kyoya I am close to the park " I spoke to him by the phone's microphone just in case the gang are watching me

"okay Hikaru the police are all around the place " I closed the line and drove inside the park huge doors . I stopped the car when I saw the other car with 4 men standing and kaoru in the middle with a blanket around him .

I got out of the car and stood there in a distance holding the bag

"HERE .. I BROUGHT YOU THE MONEY " I screamed to them

One was pointing the gun to kaoru's head who scared as hell. the man and kaoru walked to wards me

"open the bag " the man said to me so I did , he looked carefully at it "you know if this was fake money we'll go after you again and we'll kill you and your whole family "

"it's a fucking real money ! why would I fool you ! I want my brother back to me "

The man smirked and walked again to me while kaoru was looking me n the eyes as.

In a second the man hold the bag as kaoru jumped to me sobbing . I wrapped my arms around him gently and he hid his face on my chest whispering " th-ank you tha..thaank you thank you.." he sobbed hardly I fondled his head "shush you are save now" I moved his tears away as the gang got in there car and start leaving the place . suddenly as they went out the park doors a gun shooting started . "what's happening ?" kaoru questioned me but there was no time to answer I quickly carried kaoru and ran back to my car . I put him on the chair beside me " LOW YOUR HEAD " I screamed as he did . the gun shooting was everywhere . Kyoya police were attacking the gang car as they were shooting at them back . I started driving to anywhere but here , I drove to the opposite way and got away from this place " Hikaru.. I guess we are far away from them now .." kaoru said to me but I was so nervous that I drove so fast "ah..yeah … " I drove slower as soon as I made sure we are really away " kaoru .. I am glad you are fine " I sighed deeply . he came close to me from his chair and kissed me on the cheek "you.. you are crazy Hikaru" I smiled to him as I took his hand with my right hand while I was driving with my left . I noticed his hand was hot so I touched his forehead next " kaoru you are hot "

"baka you look like me means we are both hot " he joked around

" I meant you are literally hot"

I stopped on the side of the road when I saw the limo car that was waiting for us there . I went out and opened the door for kaoru " come here " I raised my arms for him as he put his arms around my shoulders as I carried him . the driver opened the door for us . I sat inside with kaoru on my lap "just like the first time after you saved me " he whispered to my ear as I smiled to him as I touched his cheek and kissed his forehead " I am sorry for last time and for the time when you knocked my door after running away . I wasn't home , I was at the gang place searching for you " I raised his chin and kissed his cheek then his other cheek but when I wanted to kiss his lips he stopped me " you'll get sick " he said , I rolled my eyes " okay " then I surprised him with my lips on his lips . tasting the sweetness of them "umm" I slipped away to see kaoru blushing under his hard breath "so cute " I brought him to sleep on my lap "I love you..hika" he said as he fell asleep" I love you too kaoru " . he still shivering . I don't blame him for that . he's been into so much suffer . I looked to his peaceful face on my chest " and hold his hand . I noticed a wound on it "probably that's why I found blood on my door . I looked down to where the bathrobe was opened. I looked at his skinny legs . his knee has a wound also and the socks he was wearing were such a mess . I took them off . after awhile I called mom

"yes mom he's with me "

"oh thanks god! My little boy"

"mom . he is having a fever make sure the family doctor is there "

"ohh ! okay I'll check him immediately , how much time it'll take till you are here?"

"like 10 minutes " we weren't going to my apartment but to the family house , the place is full with security guards and..my parents wanna see kaoru even thought I think he won't forgive them. But it is his right to see them after all these years . After two round in the car we got in the family house . the maids were standing all the way between the door and the hall . the driver opened the car's door for us" welcome home master Hikaru we are glad you are and your brother safe "the house manager said , I noded "thanks .get the doctor and the bed ready " I gave them the order as one of the maids went in a hurry , I looked down for kaoru and brought my arm under his legs while my other arm under his shoulders as I got out of the car carrying him like that . everybody was curiously looking at him and at me as I walked in the house my mom and dad ran to me " oh my god kaoru ! " mom said worried as they ran behind me to my room . I went all the way in the stairs then I saw my room's door wild opened I entered the room and put kaoru down to the bed and took the bathrob off as the doctor entered the room

"doctor Jack please help him " my mom said in tears while touching kaoru's forehead

"okay madam Hitachiin " the doctor said to her as he started taking out his equipment

My dad stood beside me "what do you think his reaction would be like when he walks up and find me and your mother beside him?"

"well dad … I don't know , the first time we met he told me about his life back then . he lived in an orphanage for 10 years then some fucker adopted him and he made him suffer . he used to work all days and nights and when he gets home… he hits him..and..and sometimes he used to stay without food for days ..Jesus they did a lot to him …he sold him for a gang and this bastards wife used to do stuff for him …look at his body dad … he's weak and his body is full with wounds or scars ..so what the fuck you think his reaction would be like towards you ? the parents who let go of him ? " I looked at my dad who was now looking down in shame .. I shacked my head pointlessly and walked to the doctor who was taking care of kaoru's wounds now

"so how is he ? " I asked

"he's having a fever , here are the medicines that he has to take and make sure he eats well"

"thank you doctor "

"you are very welcome sir . oh and for his mental health .. he might find the changing scary so incase , stay always beside him and try to explain things to him without making fun at him . I mean he sure will find some things strange comparing with the way he used to live ..like for example the food and the way he has to eat .."

"yeah, I got it "

"okay since my job is done here , I'll go now but will come to check on him after exactly 8 hours "

"thank you doctor " my dad said to him as he lead him to my room's door . this doctor actually lives with us in the mansion he's been the family doctor since ever . anyway . I sat down in the bed beside kaoru "mom dad .would you mind leaving us alone ?"

"ah..yes sure son , lets go honey " my dad said as he and mom left my room closing the door behind them

"finally we are alone kaoru .." I whispered as I took away his hair from his face and touched his face with my finger down to his lips and chin . I brought myself above him "I still can't believe you are real..everything happened so fast ..but you know what .. I am the happiest person in earth for having you " I kissed those pinkish lips of him .pulled the blanket on us, hugged him and slept for the first time in ever beside him. "merry Christmas kaoru" And for the first time in ever I felt peace.

* * *

**:) reviews please **

**wait for the next chapter **


	9. Chapter 9

**Kaoru POV**

Everything is so soft and warm …where am I … why I don't feel cold as well?... why do I feel so safe… everything is bright .. I blinked to the light

"hmm… " I am in a room .. I looked to the right .. the sunlight was making its way between the curtains .. I looked to the left ..and there beside me , Hikaru was sleeping beside me.. . I blushed badly .. this is the first time we literally sleep beside each other ..wait a minute kaoru you can't lose your mind now .. lets think about it from the beginning ..what happened yesterday ..and why the hell I am half naked ! .. ooh and my wounds are covered ..did Hikaru treated me .."OH ! I SLEPT ON HIS LAP IN THE CAR !" I screamed out load as the thought hit me ! dammit I was too tired and weak that I fell asleep on his lap ..damn it kaoru this is such an embarrassment …

"good morning kao .." I noticed Hikaru staring at me with those eyes of him and wild smile

"AAH! DA …DAHELL!" I freaked out and covered my burning face with the pillow..and breathed hardly . felt his hand touching my hair and fondled my head

"easy kaoru … you are fine now , I brought you here after meeting the gang and pay them money , then you slept in the car . don't you remember any of this ?"

" I do "

"and after that I put you on my bed " he confirmed but I kept hiding my face " then why are you hiding your face like that? " he asked me that question while taking the fluffy pillow away

"hika..it was warm let it back" I covered my face with my hair since it's kinda long and I kept looking down at my hands

"hey hey hey , stop being super cute and look at me " I blushed even harder to that as he moved my hair from my face and raised my chin .. I squeezed closing my eyes

Then I felt something that melt me completely ..Hikaru kissed my lips a sweet kiss ..this is like a breakfast in this morning .. I lied to the bed again as he was in top of me "your fever seems to get down oh and kaoru ..even thought I like it when you blush like that and it actually turns me on but you should feel so comfortable beside me .. be yourself and relax , okay little brother?" he said to me and kissed me on my forehead

"umm okay .. I was surprised thought … and Hikaru..I remember your apartment was in the first floor ..where are we?"

"well.. see kaoru . my apartment isn't safe at all and the gang could follow us there so I brought you here to the family house where the place is full of guards and high level security"

"aha … I see " I looked around me to all the fancy stuff .. the floor that I can see my mirror image in . the amazing lighting system . the huge soft bed that me and hika are setting in . the carpet that I can sleep in . the sofas and the tv screen . this was ten times fancier than hikaru's apartment

"your parents .. are they here too?" I asked coldly

"umm yeah ..and they want to meet you " hikaru said looking worried

" are they the ones who pay all that money to the gang?"

"yes.. look kaoru I understand if you are mad at them and don't want to have any relation with them but…at least meet them .. you won't lose anything "

"mhm I guess I need to say thank you for paying instead of all that shit I've been through the last 20 years .. cause fuck logic you are saying I need to meet them .. like if money can pay anything … I can't do it like that Hikaru I can't… it's just.." I was crying at the point " it's just inside of me .. i.. I hate them already .. I hate them so goddamn much more now after knowing how rich they are … they couldn't find me and safe me .."

"kaoru .." Hikaru brought me to a hug and I accepted it with all my heart ..

"it's only a miracle that we met again at that sidewalk Hikaru"

"I know ..and that's why .." he took my hands and looked straight to my eyes " that's why kaoru should have a new start . that's why you need to give life a chance and see how great things will be in the future .. and trust me kaoru ..I'll never leave your side and I'll always help you . imagine how much fun the future will be now and all the things that you can do now and places you can visit " Hikaru was smiling and his talk made me really feel better

"..you are the best thing that ever happened to me" we cuddled there for sometime

"kaoru we have 30 minutes to change and be in the breakfast hall with the family . as you can see other family members are also excited to meet you "

"okay then .. what should I wear ?"

"you can go take a shower while I plan you what to wear "

"umm okay " so I entered the bathroom that was in the bedroom . once I entered I noticed the grey and green color of the walls and the sink that was too big and shine as the floor . the tube was made of wood and in the top there were 5 showers and in the left of that bathroom exactly beside the toilet there were some commix books thought Hikaru likes to read while using the bathroom ! anyway I moved my boxer and entered the tub suddenly bubbles were coming from under me as it filled itself . that was awesome ! so I sat in there enjoying myself and beside me there were a place for all the shampoo and soaps . there were so many kind . I picked some and started mixing them then put them on my hair . I literally was laughing to myself at the moment cause it felt so awesome and fun I didn't even dream of having such a shower .suddenly the bathroom door was opened "kaoru? " Hikaru wondered " am here " I said from the tub with a bubbles covering me and shampoo all over my hair " you are taking forever it's almost time "

"OH I am sorry I was enjoying it "

"hahaha you'll enjoy it later sweety now let me wash your hair cause we better harry up"

So Hikaru helped me washing my hair then dry it . also he gave me a dark green suit with a scarf around the neck . I wear the pants first then I somehow messed up the shirt buttons without noticing and put on the jacket . the scarf was too annoying " Hikaru I don't wanna put that thing around my neck , don't you have a tie or something?"

"nope , this is our mom collection and we can't just exchange pieces , here show me yourself so I can help you "he said from the other side of room I now was in the changing room ,also another door in the bathroom which happens to be in the bedroom, GOD! This house must be so huge ! "Hikaru just come in "

so he entered ,looking damn sexy as hell ! I got my eyes running on him like an idiot as my face was getting red "what's with the look kaoru?" he questioned "ahh…you look good" I said while looking to anywhere but him . he said nothing in returns but hold my scarf and put it around my neck while doing that he gave me a surprised kiss that took my breath away "now you look sexy too . lets go kao" he has took my hand as we walked out of his bedroom to the huge corridors of this mansion that were full of fancy

"good morning master Hikaru and master kaoru too" the maid welcomed us but Hikaru didn't say anything to her which I found so rude " good morning to you" I said to her , she looked surprised I don't know why ! but anyway we kept walking , I looked to hikaru's eyes that were thinking deep on something , he seems worried "hika ?" he looked at me "what's wrong? " I asked him "kaoru it's that I am worried about you .." " why?" " it's about everybody here , you gonna find somethings hard to deal with like saying good morning back to a maid ..guh! anyway this is not your fault it's this stupid classic rules "

"Hikaru I have no idea what you are talking about"

"okay , look at me , don't act friendly with anyone here . and don't give long answers to any question they ask you . and when we want to eat ,I'll take care about that , okay kaoru?"

"umm okay" why is he asking me this? . so we took a round and went down the stairs to a big hall that has lots of doors around and portraits when the maids opened the door and we entered , there was lots of rich people in there and they all were staring at us .

then a woman and a man walked to us , nobody said a word and Hikaru had a cold look in his eyes , "kaoru.." the woman took my hands and looked me in the eyes while the man was standing beside me " welcome home kaoru .. we missed you a lot our little son " the woman said and started crying .. so those are hikaru's parents ..and also..my parents , no matter how angry I was and all the things I had on my head said that I want to kill them and so .. it's all disappeared now . I always wanted to meet them in fact , I've always wanted to . "nice to meet you mom..and dad" she hugged me tightly sobbing " and I am your dad " I hugged him too " my pleasure " i smiled to him

"honey we must make a welcoming party for kaoru "my mom said to dad as everybody sat on their chairs around the so long table , there were 25 person around it talking and enjoying their time as the maids were putting all the super amazing look food in the table .

I was so surprised I wasn't paying attention to anybody's talking to me , the maids put a plate and so shine forks ,spoons and knifes to everyone , my dad made a toast rising his wine glass and welcoming me and so me and Hikaru did.

After that everybody started eating but me and Hikaru . he said he'll take care about that . I guess I now know why , seems that they have rules for eating and the way they used the tools was kinda weird to me "kaoru .." Hikaru has took my hand and said something to me that only me could hear " copy my moves and you'll be fine " he said and I nodded .

so Hikaru picked the knife with his right hand and the fork with his left , he then started cutting his Omelet to pieces and so I did after that he took the smallest spoon in his group and put some sugar to his tea then he put his knife and fork in exchange after that he took his tea cub and drank some after that he put it down slowly without making any noise and started eating his food .

I didn't know what are the other kinds of this fancy food and as Hikaru kept doing his job bringing another kind of something looks like jam and put it in some piece of I don't know what but it looks like a chip using another knife and so .. I couldn't do the same , I thought that if I mistaken then everybody will laugh at me specially those two women setting in the other side of the table , they didn't take their ugly full of makeup faces away from me and so everybody else they kept checking me since I first sat here and our parents too they have been giving me those smiles .. I need to leave this table now .. I can't eat like them and I can't hold all this attention from everybody ..

" sorry everybody but I don't feel like eating " I stood up and left the so called breakfast hall.

I went out of the door back to the same way we came from "KAORU WAIT !" I heard hikaru's voice from behind me so I stopped walking as he ran to me .he replaced his hands on my shoulders " kao..is everything alright ?" he said questioning and there were some maids giving me a weird look then one of them walked to us " master do you need any help ? " she asked as Hikaru shacked his head saying no , "Hikaru ..Lets just go back to your bedroom" Hikaru gave me a worried look and told the maids to bring us our breakfast at his bedroom .

* * *

**okay I won't ask you reader to review or anything , I am writing this story to have fun ~ so yeah , will update the next chapter soon :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hikaru POV**

I followed kaoru to my room as he entered he took off his scarf and sat on the sofa taking his shoes off and the jacket "Hikaru , can I wear a simple shirt ?" I nodded and pointed at my clothes room "there , pick anything you want" so kaoru walked to there . somebody knocked the door , I opened to the maids who have our breakfast . they have put it on the table and left

"DAAAMMIT HIKARU! YOU CAN OPEN A STORE WITH ALL THESE STUFF" I heard kaoru screaming from my closet so I walked to him "well, actually some of them were designed only for me that you can't find anyone wearing the same "

"you are so spoiled , all you need is less "

"whatsoever , this is how things work here . we have money, we spend it spoiling ourselves "I said to him while unbuttoning his shirt and took it off "here , this one would look amazing on you, baby" I gave him a baby blue blouse that has some nice doodling with a white lined pants "ohh this is more comfy" as he finished changing we went back to the table where our breakfast was set

Kaoru looked me in the eyes "hika.. I know it's the way you grew up but..it's not the way I did. Everybody was staring at me and whispering, I didn't like the outfits you let me wear.. and it was weird enough to just meet my real parents .. they are nice guys tho . the thing is I am not used to all that and when you started eating that way..this was enough so I had to leave .. I am sorry " it's not like he needed to apologize or something ! I understood that and I actually expected all that to happen " it's your house now , you can do whatever you want okay plus I exactly know what do you mean , it was one time in the past when I first saw the commoners food . guess its name was cheeseburger and I was about to started eating it using a knife and fork and everybody was laughing at me cause it supposed to be eaten using only your hands ..!" I looked at kaoru who just started laughing badly

"HAHAHAHA! Hikaru this is funny !"

"shut up idiot I told you the story not to laugh at me but to get the point where I know how do you fee l!. Anyhow, let's eat , I am starving " so I also found the way that kaoru eats so weird . still it's way too interesting to discover him ! those weird little things are actually how we met .. it's magic to start with . " Hikaru ! it's still snowing outside ! let's go make a snowman!" kaoru said so excited looking at the window "it's so cold I'd better stay ins-de ..why are you giving me that puppy eyes look ?"

"let's go make a snowman please Hikaru please "

Suddenly somebody knocked the door " who's there?"

"Master Hikaru you have visitors "

"okay I am coming .. kaoru I'll be right back "

"umm okay"

I left kaoru in the room and went to check who's visiting me . I opened the doors to find .. all old host club members . "YOU GUYS !" Honey jumped to me "hika-chan ! we miss you a lot!" "and I miss you all guys!" I took a look in them " Haruhi has got her hair long again , Tamaki is still the same idiot , Hony got taller , Mori got his hair longer a little, and Kyoya I haven't seen his since two days "I am really happy you guy are here ! " "Hikaru I brought you a homemade cookies " Haruhi gave me the cookies box "oh thanks !" .."oh ..can I have a cookie made by Haruhi , Hikaru?" the stupid tamaki asked " for real tamaki , you are 23 years old and still didn't have the strength to ask her out ..what an idiot !" I can't help it but say whatever comes to my mind all the time ,anyway tamaki has ran to his emo corner

"So. Why did you guy decided to visit me now?"

" we wanna meet Kao-chan !" honey said jumping everywhere

"Oh Kyoya.. you told them"

"well , I couldn't help it and they didn't believe me so I had to prove it . anyway , where is he?" Kyoya said

"he's in my room now . come on I'll let you guys meet him but please be gentle he's so sensitive"

" so he's really real ! " tamaki said behind me and I gave him the death look . so I opened my room's door "hmm? He was setting here when I left " he wasn't in the room so I checked the bathroom, the changing room and the closet but he was nowhere to be found "where the hell did he go ! "

"see , I told you it's a badass story " tamaki mumbled . I walked to him super angry that I wanted to kill him but actually needed to find kaoru so I walked to the first maid I saw in my was " where's my brother?" "umm Kaoru sama went outside , we tried to stop him but we couldn't " " what the fuck ? ! what do we pay you for ? !" I screamed at her walking down the stairs as the members followed me "for fuck's sake kaoru ! " I opened the main door to the garden searching for kaoru , this houses garden is so huge he could be lost right now ! I asked the guard men if they have seen him and they said he is helping the farmers removing the snow " what is he doing again ! I am sure he lost his logic " I screamed to myself running to the farmers .. when is he going to understand that he shouldn't help anybody and he shouldn't waste his time with the farmers ! "KAORU !" I saw him holding a shovel and removing the snow and thanks god he was wearing a jacket and gloves "hika .." I have put my arms on his shoulders "why are you doing this?" a farmer walked to us and started talking "master Hikaru we are sorry we told him he shouldn't –" "nobody spoke to you " I shut him up

"why are you so mean with them Hikaru? " an annoyed look on kaoru's face

"what? I am not mean , they are farmers , I mean come on"

"you see they are old men, right? , and you have to respect who's older than you plus , I saw them working on this weather so I decided to help them ..hikaru , whatever their jobs are , they are still humans , you can't just be so mean with them , without them nothing would be done in your house "

"guh kaoru don't make a big deal over that , let's go in "

"I am not making a big deal .. you are actually so mean to others …even your own parents .."

"speak like you really know me ? just because you have been in so much before , that doesn't mean I had a happy life ! anyway , I am going inside ..you really pissed me off "

I was mad ..extremely mad so I was leaving kaoru standing there with the host club members ,I was mad for kaoru judging me like that and because I am not mean … I had enough of everybody before that's why I don't care if they get hurt .. nobody means anything to me , I thought that kaoru is different , I wanted to take care of him , I risked my life for him ..but even kaoru wants me to change . why don't they just let me be.

Suddenly something hit my head ..something very cold …"who the fuck just hit me with a snowball?" I turned my head just to face another one but I stopped it from hitting my face by my hand . I looked to find kaoru making a new snowball "kao.." he stood face to face with me ."hika.." he's pushed some snow to his mouth , slipped his hand behind my head and brought his lips to mine .. I was the one blushing this time cause I knew my friends are watching us and I wouldn't actually break the kiss, suddenly I felt something so cold inside of my mouth "GAAAAH! " kaoru has pushed the snow he just put in his mouth inside my own ! "kaoru that was…okay ,sweet but mean !" he was smiling to me childishly then he has put his hands around my shoulders "I love you a lot..mean Hikaru" the blush in my face got wilder but I hugged him back "I love you too kao". I noticed the others from kaoru's shoulder smiling at us . after we broke the hug, a dash of snowballs were hitting us "A SNOWBALL WAR EVERYBODY !" kaoru screamed as the game began.

* * *

**so from now on it's gonna be about kaoru dealing with his life change ~8D **

**oh btw , wait for lemon in next chapter **


	11. Chapter 11

**Kaoru POV**

It happened today morning and hikaru's words still running into my head  
"speak like you really know me ? just because you have been in so much before , that doesn't mean I had a happy life" I wonder what hikaru's past life was like.. he seems to have everything . money , parents, friends. So what did he mean with that .. it's right since we ever met all I knew about his past life is that he had flashbacks that belongs to me and went to see a specialist . I really don't know anything more ..*cough cough* dammit my fever got worst after we played in the snow . "here , have some milk and honey " Hikaru gave me a hot mug "thanks" I said from under the bed covers . I looked at Hikaru who picked the remote control and opened the tv changing channels . it ended up with us watching the NBA games "that girl Haruhi .." I started ..he didn't remove his eyes from the tv "I found her cute" "mhm" came hikaru's answer as he kept watching "well .. didn't you date or anything before…I mean you'd make a great couple "he gave me a cold look "have you finished your milk ?" he asked me ."ahm yeah" he took the mug and put it in the table beside the bed "take off your shirt. Your temperature is still high " he changed the subject , seems he doesn't want to talk about it ..but I want to know , if he is not telling me then how am I suppose to find out ..

He moved my shirt so I was topless then he called the nurs soon "I just need rest. Really I'll be fine" he ignored me and took the medicines and other things from her then slammed the door while she was still standing out , this boy will never stop being so mean to others . well , in my case he was too warm with me and treat me so softly , he took a fever sponge and swab my forehead and cheeks I was looking him in the eyes ..i really want to know more about Hikaru , I want to know what did I miss .. what happened to him before , he has a really broken eyes .

he moved the sponge and brought a pocket that is so cold maybe it has ice inside , my whole body quiver as it touched me "this suppose to lower your temperature" I took both his hands in mine . stopped him and pulled him to a hug , he touched my hair and his other hand was around me "why are we hugging now kaoru?" ,"for not being there for you in the past.. I don't know what you've been through, but I am sure it changed you a lot toward other people , because I see how warm and lovely you are with me…" I felt him tighten the hug , I pet his back "speak it all out hika" he took a deep breath then sighed "okay ..uhm it all started long time ago since middle school , I was a lonely child who really hated to involve with other children , I was only close to one person ..that person was our grandpa..but after years he died , I stopped trusting people , I hated him for leaving me alone in the fucked up life , our parents weren't there for me at all , I stopped speaking , I only used drawing to express everything ..days passed by and suddenly I got too sick when I went to check in they told me I have cancer .. I thought I was going to die soon but it turned out that it's not so dangerous , I had a surgery and then my hair fell down cause of the chemotherapy , and I was all alone through that kaoru , all alone , my parents used to visit me once in a week , and after I got bald and went to school , everybody started making fun of me ,that's why kaoru .. I became a jerk to everybody , I learned that I shouldn't respect people anymore I learned that once you treat them as a trash they actually respect you and they put a limit when speaking to you , that actually changed me to a very cold person ..after that in highschool when I got my hair to grow again , that blonde guy Tamaki invited me to the host club where we host the girls , after some months in there I fell in love with that girl …haruhi , we dated and I really loved her and always thought about her as my future wife until .. I caught t her cheating on me . I didn't tell her about it but I told her I want a break up .. she broke my heart to a thousand piece , I put myself again to the box I was in before knowing her , I locked myself inside and never let anybody inside of me anymore ..that's why I am treating everybody like that …but you .."

" … you are a great person..I'll never leave you I promise.."

" thank you .."his smile was pretty . it says a lot and it means so much to me "Hikaru .. can I confess something?"

"sure" came his answer

"your smile is the prettiest smile I've ever seen" he laughed a little

"can I confess something as well?" he asked

"yes"

"this smile only exists when I am with you kaoru" I blushed to that ..he raised my chin ..there is a moment between a glance and a kiss where the world stops for the briefest of times and the only thing between us is the anticipation of his lips on mine ..a moment so intense is hangs in the air . as it pulls us closer ..a moment , so perfect ..that when it comes to an end we realize it's only just the beginning..

"kao..I have a desire for every inch of you.." he whispered ..and I was hot ..and this time not cause of the fever .. I touched his hair while he was breathing to my neck and I couldn't help it but moan to that ..he moved above me .. I closed my eyes "the smell of your breath on my needing lips ..the taste of you under the covers .. and your voice rummaging through every vein in my body " he kissed me while saying these sweet things to me that made my breath stronger .. we kissed over and over again and every kiss has a different taste . he let me take a breath as he moved to my neck , he licked it a little "Ooh hika.." it felt so right to do that I didn't want him to stop .his touches were making me hot I thought there is a fire between us.."I want to love you wildly ..I don't want words but inarticulate cries , meaningless from the bottom of your most primitive being , that flow from your belly like honey , A piercing joy that leaves me empty , conquered ,silenced " whispering those words while betting on my neck while his hand was playing on my chest . I am in the mood to dissolve in the sky right now . this love wakes the dragon in my magical mind and suddenly flames everywhere

"kao..I've spent hours contemplating the words to say to you but no combination of twenty six different letters could ever accurately capture even a silver of what this feeling is..but..you boy make me forget how to breath " his words were so deep just like his touches . he went down and licked my nipples that made me scream out as felt my boner started hurting under the pants . Hikaru has read my mind because his hand slipped under my pants and took it off slowly ..while looking me in the eyes that said a lot .. he was asking me indirectly if I want him to keep going "yes" I answered blushing ..i saw him putting in that smile of him that made me high , my long hair was now such a mess but I couldn't careless . I touched hikaru's shirt and unbutton it , my hands were shivering , Hikaru took them on his hands "relax ..today you don't have to say or do a thing ,just let me show you how much love you . need you . I wanna kiss you over and over again " and so he did . he touched my legs and tickled my feet . kissed my belly gentle small kisses then he fondle my cheek and kissed my lips before going down between my legs , he moved my boxer I hide my face with my hands ..I really felt so shy I was about to have a nosebleed . Hikaru kissed the top of my dick then went down licking it .the next moment I knew I was screaming in pleasure in his mouth ."I LOVE YOU HIKARU"

I was gasping after that I fell in the now so messy bed covers with sweat all over me as Hikaru lied beside me , I brought his lips to mine this time for a really hard deep and slow kiss before I lied my head upon his sleeping chest and listened to the ocean like a little boy with his ear pressed against a shell . I laced my finger with his felt so safe , I blinked my eyes against the moon light that was entering the room from the window . that moon light that draped itself across your valet skin reaching self awareness . I was lost at sea inside his arms ,and has never felt so found .

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter as i enjoyed writing it. :')**

**will update soon **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hikaru POV**

It has been 3 days since I first got kaoru back to live with me in the mansion .and since then lots has happened . kaoru had fever that didn't left his side till now . I told him the whole story about what happened with me in the last 20 that .. I lost my logic and ran after my desires, and kaoru ..he didn't stop me , even thought I am this kind of person that always gets whatever he wants .. I wanted to go farther than a blow job with him but because he's sick ,that was enough at the time.

that night I woke up hearing kaoru sniffing . I hugged him from the back and whispered to his ear "kaoru..what's wrong?"

" it's nothing..I had a nightmare " he said moving his tears "that the gang were torturing me ..and one pointed a gun to my head , but I am fine really" he was shivering . I brought him closer , his head rested on my shoulder " I am glad you are here .. I used to wake up from a nightmare and cry myself to sleep" he mumbled as I pulled the covers on us "I am gonna always be here baby " I kissed his forehead and I can tell he loved it thus he was smiling .we cuddled in for some time before kaoru said"hika ..I.." he then moved to face the other side under the blanket "what is it?" , "nothing , lets back to sleep " he whispered . I am afraid I don't know what's in his mind right now but I'll make sure to ask him about it tomorrow .

- next morning when I woke up . I looked beside me and kaoru wasn't there but I heard the shower water from the bathroom so I knew he is inthere .he seems to enjoy it in the bathroom ,anyhow , I looked at the clock in my tablet . it said 11 am .. I really don't feel like leaving the bed but I have to .so I got up and opened the bathroom's door

"morning Hikaru" he said standing beside the mirror ..but..wait .."kaoru !did you cut your hair?!"his hair was kind of looking like my hair right now ..why did he do this? " well as you see it didn't get shorter by its own so yes I cut it "

I stood beside him facing the mirror "wow ..we look so alike right now aren't we?" he said "yes ..but. kaoru why?" I asked curiously

"since we are twins . I wanted to let everybody at the party feel that too..you know identical twins look so alike"

"ah wait..what party?"

"oh I didn't tell you , Hony called you but you were sleeping so I answered . he said they are making a party in the host club tonight for you and me and they wanted to host again for a day , and I agreed to join "

"oh well .." I wasn't sure if I wanted to do that again but since kaoru wanted to do then , fine

We went out of my room to have breakfast and I've noticed how everybody in the house was confused " Oh my god !" came the house holder's voice from behind us , a tall English man that holds everything in the house , and he's the one who used to take care of my study and life when I was a kid . his name is Finn and he's in his 50s , I considered him as a dad to me for a long time .

"hello mister Finn " I said to him and kaoru looked surprised I guess it's because I never say hello to anybody in the house " kaoru this is our house holder mister finn" , "oh nice to meet you sir " kaoru shacked hands with him " dear lord !.. you look so alike I think if you wear the same I won't be able to tell which one is Hikaru and which one is you young master " he was really confused and I liked that . when he left I looked at kaoru's eyes as we both said in the same time touching each other's hands " let's play a game! ".

we joined our parents in the breakfast table ."oh what a nice hair cut kaoru"our mom said looking at him "I guess you are wrong darling , this one is hikaru "our dad said confused "nope dad , she is right I am kaoru" , "yes! I can tell my sons apart "mom said proudly . "so kaoru , today we asked the chief to make us ban cakes with fruits since you left the breakfast yesterday"dad said as kaoru smiled to him "thank you " . "you are welcome son" , I started eating while they kept chatting with kaoru about useless stuff , he told them about the host club party today , then they started laughing together when he told them about how we played a snowball war last time. what is that? am I jealous of kaoru cause he is taking all their attention . pfffft what a stupid thought this can't be it . "oh by the way , what happened to the gang after that?"mom asked , "Kyoya said his police took care of the 4 men and they are still chasing the others " I answered . "so it is still dangerous for you two to go out tonight "mom said. "oh please mom , I won't let anything happens to kaoru , would you please trust me in this?" I said in anger . "hikaru they are just worried , that is normal,plus , I know that you can protect me" kaoru's words made me feel good I moved to his side and kissed his check. noticed the surprised look in my parents faces , yes , I always refused to kiss any of them or even anybody else since I was a little kid . when I dated haruhi long time ago I kissed her only once, but kaoru is a different story . he is the one.

after we finished I walked kaoru all over the mansion , we entered all the halls and I introduced him to all the maids and workers after that we went to my video games room , we played for some time and so it was the time to leave for the party.

"nooo not a suit again " kaoru complained "it's a party so just wear that" he lied in the bed while wearing only the shirt and his boxer with socks which actually made his looking extra cute than usual "I don't wanna …it's not comfy " not sure if he was speaking in that tone and looking like that in purpose or if he's that cute by nature. I turned my head to the other side , didn't want to have a boner right now and lose it , we have a party to attend ..but maybe after that.." kaoru, wear whatever you want but remember you gonna be the only one who's gonna look strange" , he flipped on his belly and I couldn't help it but look . he looked like a cat , exactly like a cat .. I imagined him wearing a cat costume . "hikaru , I don't mind looking strange " then he stood up and walked to the changing room . I looked at his body ..slim and cute , his shirt was covering his ass but I could notice it when he moved , am I such a pervert looking at him that way ? I don't think so .. it's different in my case since I am in love with him ..wait a second .. I told him I love him but I didn't say that ..that I am IN LOVE with him . I moved the thought from my head as kaoru went out from the changing room wearing a simple white shirt that has a small doodle in the side with a brown jacket and a Bermuda jeans with high neck green boots then he hold a green scarf the has some drawing in it , he put it around his neck randomly "you look good ..just let me fix the scarf " I've put my hands around his neck and started fixing it when suddenly a thought has hit me , I raised his chin he looked surprised I have put my lips to his, I am convinced that right now if you zoomed into my eyes, behind the darkness of my lids you would see fireworks that matched  
the popping in my ears and vivid flowing of my blood. Right now I am pretty sure I have no lungs, The most perfect kiss of my life. I never want it to end, but you know I need my lungs back. I looked at his eyes that were sparkling with tears "hika ..that was …amazing " he was blushing so hard "I am so in love with you kaoru.." I whispered to his ear he hold my tie and hid his face on my neck " I am in love with you too.." I hugged him closer because he is mine . I always believed that someday someone is going to look at me with a light in their eyes I've never seen before and here's Kaoru he looks at me like I'm everything he has been looking for his entire lives ..I am glad.

After that we walked hand to hand to the limo , the driver opened the door for us and we sat down beside each other . we didn't speak a word , we needed no word to tell each other anymore ..it was perfect and a very comfortable silence .

So we reached to the mansion where the party is held . I fixed kaoru's scarf to cover his mouth and nose as I did to mine . when we went out it was freezing , I took kaoru's hand as he got out of the car then I've put my arm around his shoulder so he won't feel so cold , he has put his arms around my waist . as we walked in , the waiters opened the door for us . the lights almost blinded us while we entered , everybody suddenly started clapping as the maids gave us two cups of champagne "Welcome Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin we all are happy for your reunification , now ladies and gentlemen please enjoy your time " Tamaki welcomed us as we entered . we had found a seat in the host club members table with the others "hey everyone , thanks for this amazing party we really love it !" said kaoru who was surprised staring at the musicians and the couples on the dance floor , he basically was dazzled . some host club fan girls has sat beside us in the huge table and start chatting "oh my god kaoru kun you are so cute !" one said as kaoru smiled to her " they say you had so much adventures in your life before ! is that right?" one said taking his hand , I felt as my head started boiling " well yeah …but I am glad Hikaru saved me " he smiled to me "yes I did , anything for kaoru " I lied down and kissed his hand "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA" the girls started moaning like idiots "they are so sweet ! " , " this is the perfect brotherly love of all times" they started screaming everywhere "please stop screaming ! this is annoying " I said to them but they didn't pay attention . "kaoru kun , can I have this dance?" a girl asked him ., and I seriously didn't want him to dance with anybody here " sorry lady .. I actually don't know how to dance .." kaoru looked forested "awww I am sorry kaoru " she said with tears in her eyes , why the hell are they so dramatic ? "but …I can play guitar and sing" kaoru said , and even me was surprised , he didn't mentioned that before .. I mean that's awesome ! .

"I think if you wear the same , we won't be able to tell you apart "

"I think I know Hikaru very well that if they looked 100% identical I'd be able to tell them apart " came a familiar voice behind me as I turned "h..haruhi .." she looked beautiful in a dress with her long black hair . actually in the past everybody used to think that she was a boy and we used that to collect money for the host club , she hosted the girls as if she was a guy . "can we talk ?" she asked me . I looked at kaoru who was still chatting with the girls "yes I guess " .. so we went to the corner of the hall . "Hikaru I ..I miss you , I miss the time when we used to date and .. I am ready to love you again " . wait what ? what the hell was she saying . she has put her hands on my chest "what are you doing? We are done Haruhi !" but she didn't stop she slipped her hands to my shirt and started unbuttoning it then she grab my tie and brought her lips to mine , my eyes went wilder .. what the hell was she doing. I stopped her "what in the world do you think you are doing? Just fuck off bitch " I said to her face and turned to back to where I used to set . I hope kaoru didn't see any of this .. I hope he … "where is kaoru?" I asked the girls "Hikaru kun . we all saw you with Haruhi in the corner ..then kaoru kun had left the table to the musician ." then I heard kaoru's voice in the mike he was holding a guitar " thanks for your attention everybody .. " he took a deep breath and he gave me a look then he started singing

*author notes : you can type( Lotte Kestner – I want you) . in youtube and listen to the song kaoru is singing *

" Oh my baby baby  
I want you so it scares me to death  
I can't say anymore than "I love you"  
Everything else is a waste of breath " he stopped and took a deep breath after continuing while looking at me , he started playing guitar

"I want you  
You've had your fun you don't get well no more  
I want you  
Your fingernails go dragging down the wall

I want you  
I woke up and one of us was crying  
I want you  
you need a second opinion as you seem to do these days  
You can look in my eyes and you can count the ways

I want you

Did you mean to tell me but seem to forget  
I want you  
Since when were you so generous and inarticulate  
I want you  
It's the stupid details that my heart is breaking for  
It's the way your shoulders shake and what they're shaking for  
It's knowing that she knows you now after only guessing  
It's the thought of her undressing you or you undressing

she tossed some tatty compliment your way  
I want you  
And you were fool enough to love it when she said  
"I want you"

I want you  
The truth can't hurt you it's just like the dark  
It scares you witless  
But in time you'll see things clear and stark  
I want you  
Go on and hurt me then we'll let it drop  
I want you  
I'm afraid I won't know where to stop  
I'm not ashamed to say I cried for you  
I want you

I want you  
I might as well be useless for all it means to you  
I want you

I want you  
You've had your fun you don't get well no more  
I want you  
No one else who wants you, could want you more

I want you  
Every night when I go off to bed and when I wake up

I want you  
I'm going to say it once again 'til I instill it  
I know I'm going to feel this way until you kill it"

he had tears running down his face as he said

"I want you"

"kaoru.." I whispered he left the place while looking at the floor . I ran after him .

"KAORU !" he went out and fell down to the snow , I ran to him and laid beside him "are you okay ?" I helped him as we sat in the stares, I hugged him protectively . but he didn't say anything but sobbing " kaoru I pushed her away …I'd never let you go for her or for anyone else " . "then why the hell did you kiss her?" oh I got it , he only saw my back so he didn't see that .."she's the one who grab my tie and kissed me ,I told her to fuck off "I played with his hair but he still in silence "kaoru ..were you jealous ? " he looked up at me "umm..i guess so , I don't want anybody to do these things with you..it's just.. I felt like I wanted to kill her" I smiled wildly to him and kissed his hand small kisses , every time he says I wanted to kill , it means he's really so angry "hika ..i really see sparks fly whenever you smile " he touched my nose with his as we laughed together . I can tell with kaoru you don't get the same moment twice . every one has its own taste .

* * *

** hey you guys thanks for all the lovely reviews ! i love you all !**

**oh about their mother , i think it's stupid for a mother not to be able to tell her sons apart , don't you think?**

**I'll explain lots of things that were mentioned in this chapter in the next one**

**if you have any questions so for just ask oh and leave reviews ! **

**so next chapter things will go wilder ~ if you know what i mean ! X'D**

**OH BEFORE I FORGOT ! yesterday i was searching something for ouran and suddenly i found " OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB MOVIE " it's on youtube , and no i don't mean the drama it's a movie that talks about the story that happened in the manga ! you must watch it :3**


	13. Chapter 13

**Kaoru pov .**

We were setting in the stairs outside the party –

"Wanna back in?" Hikaru asked me worried . but I didn't pay much attention to him , something else was taking my sight .. 5 familiar faces standing beside the limos parking . they were wearing just like the body guards ..but those faces weren't body guards at all "h-hika…we should hide immediately!" I took his hand and ran behind the stairs . it was dark enough I didn't think they'd be able to see us here . my heart was racing as my hand was shaking under Hikaru's hand "kaoru what's wrong?" , "shush.." I said as they came closer to where we were hiding . I spoke to Hikaru using our twin telepathy while looking to his eyes

*those are not bodyguards Hikaru .. those are the gang men" .

Hikaru was terrified *I won't let them do anything to you* ,

*well then we have to leave this place right now , they probably wanna steal in to get me back or harm us since last time Kyoya sempai's men have stopped them*

we sat there hand to hand till the gang entered the halls "now" Hikaru whispered while we ran away in the snowed garden , we heard everybody screaming inside the hall , probably they pointed guns at them and asked them where were we , we ran as fast as we could in the forest out of the gardens . the snow was making it hard to run but we kept moving .. I heard one running in our way while telling the others he has saw someone running to the forest , thank god it was dark enough .

My breath was going harder and the cold freezing wind wasn't helping . it also started snowing again . we have went down hills and climbed others . long trees were covering the place

suddenly Hikaru has slipped by the snow to the ground "HIKARU!" he was breathing hardly and so do I . I sat down beside him and put my hand on his back "we have ..we have lost them .." I gasped .

After awhile when we relaxed Hikaru and I looked around us ..

"we are in the middle of the forest probably..Kaoru , let's move "we stood up as he took my hand on his .. I was scared from the dark , the wild animals that could be living in this freezing cold forest and from the gang that was chasing us already .

at least this time Hikaru is with me , maybe that's selfish he's in danger because of me but ..I am not alone .

"we need to know our way .. guess I'll climb this tree" we looked up to the tree "Hikaru you can't climb it .. It's dangerous you might fall down !" , " we won't know otherwise so.. " Hikaru has started climbing while I tried to push him from my place , he has climbed one branch to the other . after he was pretty high he looked over from above "Hikaru be careful please .." I was worried as hell .. I was looking around me too but it was too dark I couldn't see anything . soon Hikaru climbed down . As soon as he put his foot to the ground I sighed deeply "did you see anything?" .."ah..yeah .. we are not far . we can make it back " he said in a broken tone "Hikaru you are lying to me aren't you?" I wondered "WELL HERE IS THE TRUTH " he screamed at me " WE ARE IN THE FUCKING MIDDLE OF NOWHERE !"

"hika.." he was angry enough and worried , he has punched his hand to the tree "Hikaru calm down !" , "FUCK THIS SHIT !" he scared me .. beside the things I mentioned before . it's all my fault I shouldn't have accept to leave the house …if something happens to Hikaru I won't forgive myself. I sat down, my back to the tree . I was cold I brought my scarf and covered my nose and mouth as I hugged my knees .

Hikaru suddenly stopped insulting and sat beside me , he has put his hand to my jacket's cap and raised it to cover my head "don't worry . I'll find away to go out , he has put his hand around my shoulders and brought me closer to him . this was warm , I wrapped my arms around his as we hugged . that was the only way to warm ourselves as the snow kept falling on us . Hikaru checked his mobile but as we guessed there was no signal . at least we used its lighten .

" I am scared .." I whispered "me too..but I believe we can make it till tomorrow morning . because if we move farther more we may get lost more" he said and I nodded "here I have my lighter with me" he took it out of his pocket with a pack of cigarette and handed me one "in normal situation I won't give you a cigarette but now .. kinda will warm you up" ."umm..okay " he has put it on my mouth and lighted it up I coughed a little but then tried not to breath it hardly "Hikaru .. I am sorry for all the trouble I brought to your life .. if I never showed up you'd be now sleeping safely under the covers at the house " ,"well. If we are to talk about trouble , you are a trouble in the first and in the second and in the third degree and I can't get enough of your trouble HAHAHA it's really something I can't explain kaoru .. you troubled my heart to start with therefore nothing else matters .. I never wanna leave your side, mr. trouble maker " we laughed together . hikaru's warm laugh melted my heart .. "I'll try to flame some woods" we collected some but they were cold and wet cause of the snow . Hikaru kept trying over and over he even covered it with his jacket till it flamed "OH HIKARU YOU ARE GREAT !" by that we sat beside it trying to warm our freezing hands and foots

"we need to stay awake till morning, kaoru " .

" yeah…you know brother .. I like it here with only me and you , it's like if we were the kings of the forest " he smiled to that and lied down in the middle between the snow,the fire and me . I did the same . we looked to each other's, eyes shining from the fire's light .

"kao..tell me more about your past" he asked and I looked to the now dark sky then looked at him "I never look back darling , it distract me from the now "

his fingers were touching my hair smoothly "why do you like to take risks Hikaru?" I wondered because that's all he seemed to do since we ever met . "umm..I think if there are no risks then there will be no reward . pleasure is only pleasure because you understand pain ..so that's why I take chances but you know , …I simply search for unhappiness , I scrounge it out in any given situation thinking any whim any simple error and then becoming hatful vengeful , just like when I found out that we are stacked here..but now you pointed it out in that sweet way , us being the kings of the forest .. I wish I can see things the way you do .. "

I took his hand on mine and I felt his warm fingers "hikaru my love ..close your eyes . you asked me to do that when we first met , when you told me we are twins ..." " yeah I remember but what are you planning to do?" he closed his eyes while I took his both hand on mine " I will do things to your mind you will wish you had strength to deny "

I saw him laughing calmly to that " try getting angry without first having angry thoughts! " he shacked his head means it's not working "okay now feeling stressed out without first having stressful thoughts or sad without sad thoughts "

" I can't do it "

"because it's impossible " he opened his eyes and set "hikaru . the truth is , in order to experience a feeling you must first have a thought that produces that feeling . Unhappiness doesn't and can't exist on its own , unhappiness is the feeling that accompanies negative thinking about your life . in the absence of that thinking , the unhappiness , or stress , or jealousy , can't exist . there is nothing to hold your negative feelings in place other than your own thinking"

"kao.." I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and sat on his lap and whispered to his " we are making our own little pieces of magic …we can discover the infinity of the universe together and that's what important . normal people can't do that " his hands were around me , this embrace was way warmer than the fire " you are right kaoru .. we can't do otherwise "

If he only knows that I want his story to be written all over me . and I want the words spoken from his voice all throughout and within me , because it's as if each parts of his body tells a different story and if only he'll let me . I wish to read the entire book. But no words need to be spoken. Hikaru can read me wildly . we whispered and laughed and kissed .. only the two of us . we forgot the world we left on the ground under the snow .

I know that someday Hikaru will forget the hurt , the reason he cried and who cause him pain . he will finally realize that the secret of being free is not revenge , but letting things unfold in their own way and own time. After all , what matters is not the first , but the last chapter of our life which shows how well we ran the race . so that's what I did I smiled , laughed , forgave , believed and I loved all over again.

I untied his tie "now this hikaru …we'll play a game called , the hints things" I have covered his eyes with the tie , he touched my hips with his hands "well , not those hints things Hikaru" we laughed a little "hahaha just get your hands off me hika!", "okay okay , now what should I do ? I can't see anything " he tried to move the tie " no cheating hika . now try to find me" I said to him , my lips where one inch away from his . then I ran to hide . as he started counting " one two three four , I know where you are kaoru , five six seven ten" I saw his walking carefully with his hands in front of him he touched trees from one tree to the other as I was hiding behind one of them while he was walking he stepped on a rock then fell down to the snow "HAHAHA Hikaru that was trouble" I moved the tie "you didn't even get close HAHAH" I laughed and helped him setting " you think this is funny?" he said in annoyed tone , I took his hand on my hand " HAHAHA yeah , are you okay ?" I kissed his hand small kisses "kaoru .. what was that for! I could have fell down and break my leg or something!" , " relax hika , you still get angry easily and that was for fun and we still have time till the sunrise " we walked back beside the fire "so .. what do you wanna do in the next days ?" I asked him " I dunno , I'll back to my old routine thought " he answered " so you are gonna go home turn on your huge tv , get bored , turn on your computer , go through your work , get bored , search the net , get bored , and then what?" he didn't answer me , instead he looked at the fire . we spent the night after in each other's arms till morning came . Hikaru climbed that tree again just to find out we were setting beside the highway all night .

As soon as we walked to the street , we stopped a random driver and he took us back to the house . we entered the house after that tough night , well for Hikaru it was tough , but I can say I enjoyed it . Kyoya sempai's police has stopped the whole gang this time . they told us they were aware of them from the beginning with . anyhow , if I think about it . I really didn't regret spending the night alone with Hikaru in the wild . since we were safe again . Hikaru came back to his work as a mangaka , he moved back to his apartment while I stayed with our parents for some days before I decided to go live with Hikaru , I sure wanted to surprise him with that.

So I opened the door of hikaru's apartment with the key he gave me , I entered and it was silence .. I wonder if Hikaru is here .. I entered to his room and he was sleeping in the bed with covers around him randomly . I entered the bed with him and for hikaru to be a light sleep person he opened his eyes "oh…kaoru.." I kissed his lips . it has been three days since we last kissed so this kiss's taste was full of missing , even thought it was fast but we loved it , we kissed again . "I am going to stay here with you " I whispered to him "finally kaoru " it's not like I said I didn't want to , actually I told him I want to spend some time with our parents before moving and so I did . now was the time for only me and him again.

Hikaru was already half naked "before we go wilder…are you sure you want to do this with me?" he asked me , I nodded as hikaru's face brighten "then I'll make sure you'll enjoy it" I lied down on the bed Hikaru upon me . he played some calm music in his Ipad . I trust Hikaru in this I just..i was scared since this is my first time . but I know Hikaru is the one for me so I relaxed myself he fondled my cheek . kissed my forehead " relax baby..let me show you how much I love you"

* * *

yay i hope you enjoyed this chapter ~ as you see i wanted to start the next chapter with the sex scene so it's gonna take as long as it needs ~

leave reviews y'all sweet readers !


	14. Chapter 14

**WARNING : This chapter has sex scenes ,actually twincest that might cost a nosebleed XD **

* * *

**Hikaru POV**

When things are slow they are more joyful ."unn hika.." he moans from under me "shhh baby , there still a little bit of your face that I haven't kissed yet" kaoru's is blushing . his breath is becoming faster . I attacked his lips again . I bite on them gently hearing all the noise kaoru was making that was enough to make me getting hard .

To kaoru, it's easy to be me and so hard not to be his , when the meanings fo together interlocked in my spine , the center of my being a column holding me together , real , in motion "cause I am you and you are me and anything less…anything other , does not exist at all" he whispered as I bite on his neck making a dark mark on his skin . I love his taste in pleasure . I took off his shirt , raised his back with my hand and kissed his chest , touching him so carefully because he is my piece of magic . "your skin is too soft " I moved my fingers up his belly to his chine . I moved my lips to him . without kissing them just touching them like that .but he did it , he kissed me "you wild thing Hikaru" I tangled my hands to his and looked to him down me ..light mixed green and yellow eyes that matched mine and everything else about him, his lips , his hair , his loveable body and best of all , his soul . Heavens , I love him "darling.. you are a work of art " he is this kind of people who you should write poetries for . "Kaoru ..say you are mine" I kissed his nipples and licked them "I-I am all yours ..aaahh Hikaru ..I am already..turned on .." I tangled our hands together as I looked at him down me , leant down and kissed his fully pink lips , he has put his hands to my chest .. his blushed face alone turned me on "can I.. umm touch you this time" he asked shyly without even looking at me . that was so cute , anyhow , I relaxed on the bed while he sat on my legs and touched my chest for a some moments " kaoru?" I swear his head was full of steam and red "I..I just haven't touched anybody before.." he said in confusion . "oh baby…I am happy you didn't" he gave me a kiss on the cheek . and it was cute .. he touched my boxer lightly " go on kao " I encouraged him so he touched me stronger "unn..great" his hand hold my dick then he lowered his head and put his mouth on my boxer and started moving and kissing my balls from out the boxers "ah…awesome.." I moved my body to his mouth more . he slipped his hand inside of my boxer and touched the top of my dick "dammit I am hard kao.." ," I can see and feel that " he whispered then started moving the boxers "oh.!" Kaoru surprised while staring at my dick , well that was embarrassing "w-what?" I asked " taller than mine " he murmured . then started licking its all length and put it all in his mouth "WOOH! KAO" he coughed twice then started moving "kaoru you don't have to ..oh kaoru .." he was moving between my legs and that was fast and warm inside his mouth . he stopped suddenly " hard enough " said while wiping his mouth and gasping "that made me tiered , he lied on the bed besides me gasping . both of us are hard and wanting each other's bodies . I brought his lips to mine as I removed his boxer .i stood and moved between his legs and pushed my dick in front of his . that feeling made us both moan "ahh..hikaru" I've put my fingers to his lips "suck them my love" he felt shy but opened his mouth and took them all in and fill them with his saliva , I was touching his ass in the moment with my other hand which made him moan . I took my fingers out of his mouth and replaced my lips to his lips while stabbing his whole gently ."OOh Hikaru.." he closed his eyes and hold the bed covers "sshh sweety , trust me on this , okay ?..okay kaoru? " he sniffed to the bed covers "kao…" I have took my fingers out and grabbed him close to me . I hugged him and fondled his back " I ..I am sorry hikaru .. let's try again " he whispered to me "if you are not ready th-" . " I am ready , and I want this more than you can imagine .. I am just a little scared and shy " , " .. I'll be as gentle as I can ..and I'll use a lotion , okay sweetheart ? " I kissed his forehead "yes hika" he whispered " and , I want you to moan loader …I love it when you moan " I soaked my fingers to the lotion bottle , I wondered why didn't I remember it from the beginning . kaoru lied down on his stomach , I took his hand on my left hand while entering him with my right hand fingers . " I love you " I said to him putting small kisses on his back and neck " oh..aaah…errrmmm hikaa..oh .." I added another finger and started moving in and out gently for couple of times "umm..hika…it started feeling good.." he moved his hips with my moves "told ya" I entered them in and out in faster hits "AAHH ..HIKARU ! OHH!" he moaned loader " uhh..y-ou can enter ..m..meh already" he gasped out . finally the moment I was waiting for ..finally I and kaoru will feel pleasure together . I moved my fingers , put lotion on my super hard dick , kaoru looked at me blushing "hika..be nice .." he said and I nodded "hope I don't get a nosebleed " he whispered to himself . I touched his ass and separate it , let kaoru put on his knees "I love you kaoru and I will always do" I have touched his hole with my dick head , I saw kaoru holding covers again and hide his face on the pillow . I entered a little "oh great mother of heaven .." I moaned "you are fucking tight baby … try to relax for me"..he tried relaxing himself as I entered deeper "AAH OOOH ..hikaru it hurts..AAWWW" he screamed while some tears fell down his eyes " you'll enjoy it my love ..oh yeah …feels great.." I have put my hand on his back while entered deeper" you are so deep in me OHHH"

" it's all in now ,kaoru" ., I started moving in slow rhythm . if feels awesome , hot , and tight inside him , out bodies were dancing in the same song right now , I lean down in kaoru's back who was crying madly and moaning while some saliva was dropping from his mouth , what a sexy scene . I pushed inside him in and out in that rhythm " hika…AAAH FEELS DAMN GREAT .AAH ..YEAH …DAMN" he was so load , now he's enjoying it I went a little faster with my pushes "ahhh..hika…faster" , " ask ..for it.." he blushed "Hikaru…errmm..f…fuck meh..aaaah ,, harder …..AAAAAH" I did , I fucked him with all the power that I have ever got , I bet our neighborhood has heard kaoru's moans . "OOOH THERE ! RIGHT THERE HIKARU!" he screamed , guess I've hit his spots "here?..*a hard push* here kaoru? *another hard push* " , " AAAH YEAAH , OHH OHH I ..I am in heaven " I have hit that spot for the longest time making kaoru going crazy .."I..I WILL COME HIKAAA" I turned him around to face me and pushed harder on him for more two times then pulled his hands to me so he sat on my lap , my dick was completely inside of his as I hit his hole twice more "TOGETHER " I screamed as we came "I LOVE YOU !" we both said at the same moment , I came inside him and he came all over our chests .

We were drawn to each other like , like gravity . we were the sun and the moon. Light and darkness of each other. And in everything we created , there was the hidden truth of eternity . our love , the divine spark were all is made . God how I love him. He's such perfection that I am afraid to describe him more.

I looked at him at the moment , his tiered body and his gasping breath ,his messy hair, the little sweat and how he closed his eyes . I moved his hair from his forehead as I kissed him. I stood up leaving the bed "hika..?" ,"come here" I left him up in a bride way "let's have a shower sweety" I walked to the bathroom and entered the tub with kaoru as the warm water was hitting us , kaoru added some bubbles shampoo to the water as we sat in the tub "here , let me make you a new hairstyle dear " kaoru said while he sat behind me and put some bubbles on my hair then striated it to the front "it's still early , what do you want to do today Hikaru?" he said from behind me while playing with my hair , I fondled his leg " hmm .. I don't have any plans , I have published the new manga's chapter yesterday so I am free for today I guess" . " soooo..hikaru ,do you wanna go and discover the house I used to live in all these years?" ." that would be amazing ! " . then suddenly we heard a voice coming from out the bathroom door

" Dude where are you ?" the familiar voice asked as kaoru looked surprised , as the bathroom door got wild opened , it showed my best friend Takaji appears

"oh crab! " he said looking at us , kaoru got nervous and hided his face in the water , well I didn't actually care if he saw us or anything " sorry to interrupt your bath with a guy that looks exactly like you , by the way which one is you! " takaji said with a weird look

" hey buddy , kaoru this is Takaji my friend , Takaji this is kaoru my twin brother " I introduced them to each other

" you have never mentioned you have a twin brother Hikaru !" takaji said , "well now I have " I added .

" umm.. Privacy please ?" kaoru said

"ah..yes sure , I'll be waiting in the living room " takaji said as he shut the door

" dammit Hikaru !" kaoru said

"what? He's my friend and we work together " I said

" and why the fuck he has your apartment's keys ? what would happen If he entered while we were doing it?"

" well he didn't , but now you are screaming about it he'll probably know! "

" as if he already didn't! Hikaru he probably saw the mess on the bed and now us in tub"

" whatsoever kaoru ! why are you so angry about it ?"

" because … eh.. just forget about it … " kaoru said in a worried tone then he stood up and opened the shower

"Hikaru stop looking at my ass "

"stop pointing your ass at my sight "

"Seriously !" he screamed as he cleaned his hair with the shampoo and also his chest , I stood from behind him and hugged him from the back "you know… I am proud of our relationship and I have nothing to hide from anybody" I whispered to his ear as the water hit us . kaoru said nothing in return .. anyway , I don't find one reason for him to get this mad "I'll be in the living room and you probably need to calm down kao " I said as I left the shower , I've put a towel around me and left the bathroom .

**Kaoru POV**

Hikaru is so much of an idiot .. he doesn't get it … I don't know what to do..

* * *

**XDDD dammit how i love to write them making love ! if you have read the other two stories I wrote then you probably know that LOL **

**please review , and wait to the next chapter . :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Kaoru POV**

The water tic tac on my head and on the tub ground gave me the desire to fall into my deep thoughts. His skin touching mine , that thought alone drove me insane . I am in love with every single thing about him and I don't think I need to prove it more . but what was taking my mind right now is , am I ready to fight for this relationship ? am I ready to let the world knows about it.. I think I am not as strong as Hikaru in this .. he doesn't have a problem with his friend knowing about us and so he said he's proud of this relationship .. they why am I this scared .. is it because I have never been in love before ?..could be . or is it because I am afraid the world won't accept it and they would separate us… then why Hikaru doesn't care . he can't be this much of an idiot ! well, he maybe ... know that and he think he can handle it and fight for it … should I believe on Hikaru in this or …should I ask him to keep our relationship a secret from the world ?

I didn't know what to do for real . I turned off the water and went out of the tub "dammit…it's hard to walk after sex" my waist and hips hurt and I found it really hard to walk to the door . I took a towel and dried my hair and another one to dry my body after that I hold the blue bathrobe that belongs to Hikaru and put it on . I walked hardly to the now messy bed . I took off the covers and threw them in the laundry basket "he must have some extra covers somewhere ..." I searched around the room, opened a big drawer to find many of them with almost every color .."I think I'll pick the beige ones ..." I took that and put it on the bed then changed the pillows covers to match it then I took off the blanket and put it on the bed. in a normal day that wouldn't take 5 minutes but now since I found it hard to move it almost took me 15 minutes . after that I lied down on the bed .. I am tired..Guess a little nap won't harm anybody, plus Hikaru is busy talking about work with that guy .. I can hear their voices ..." damn those super soft covers…it's heaven " I murmured as I fell into a deep sleep.

**Hikaru POV**

At the living room with my friend Takaji , I've shown him some new projects I was working on and he told me we have a meeting after an hour with a new manga company . "man we should be going right now " takaji said in hurry "yes just give me 5 minutes " I entered my room to see kaoru sleeping peacefully on the bed , looks like he changed the covers too . I came closer to him and pulled the blanket and covered him . I kissed him on his forehead , I didn't want to wake him up, he seemed really tiered so I brought a piece of paper and left him a note . I put it beside him on the table . I kissed him again on the cheek as I left with takaji .

"dude , your relationship with your twin brother is actually freaking me out .." takaji said as we entered my new Audi car " well I guess this is not my problem " I gave him that as an answer " okay whatever , it's just..a little weird and unclear on my mind " he said " you know.. no matter how I explain this to you , you won't get it . so I won't start this .. but all I can say is that I'll do anything for kaoru because he's mine " as I said that . takaji looked really confused but I couldn't care less . I drove us to the company and there we attend the meeting .

**Kaoru POV**

I woke up suddenly . yawned and looked beside me "where is hika…? And why everything is dark..?" suddenly a strong glare has swept the place . lighting and thunder . I freaked out and tried to open the light beside me but it didn't work . the electricity was off "HIKAAARUUUU !" I screamed my brother's name as I covered myself under the blanket while the thunder kept hitting and shine the room , I am afraid of the thunder since I was young . Hikaru never came by my side .. where is he ! I uncovered my head as I looked around me . I found his Ipad setting beside the bed so I took it and light it up . I noticed a note setting beside it on the table also . it said "my love kaoru . I had to go on a meeting with takaji to a new company and didn't want to wake you up . I'll be back soon ,please don't leave the house and if anything is up call me . I LOVE YOU A LOT ! "and a smiley face with hearts around it .. the thought brought tears to my eyes .. I was alone in a thunder night . I took the phone my parents gave me and I chose hikaru's number .

**Hikaru POV**

While setting in the meeting my phone suddenly started ringing " excuse me but this is important ." it was kaoru and I had to answer . I left the meeting's hall as I answered " baby what's the matter?" I spoke to him as I heard him sniffing "I-am s-scared of..thunder and and…eh..electricity is off..hikaa" he was crying "shush sweety I am coming immediately..I shouldn't leave you alone in the first place " ..

"HIKARU ! MAN WHERE ARE YOU GOING " I heard takaji screaming behind me " I am going back home . something is up and I need to go back " I told him

"NO no no ! you can't just back this is a big deal out there and if you lose it I'll also lose my job !" he screamed

" go and handle it , tell them I agree with whatsoever they want , I am going home " I told him while running

"FUCK YOU HIKARU!" I ignored him and walked out the company to find out that it was raining and thunders .. also the streets were closed due to crises , I sat in my car "kaoru..you still on line?" I put the phone on speakers as I drove out "yeah..are you going back?" I can hear his voice shivering "yes I am on my way .. kaoru calm down " he didn't . I heard a thunder hitting again and kaoru gets scared even more . I didn't want to close the line with him till I get there "okay kaoru I'll sing you a song " ."a song..?" he whispered "yes ! well I am not as good as you in singing but I can do it tho" I said to him " okay Hikaru.." he said as I started singing the first song that hit my head in the moment , and I actually didn't remember all of it . "  
Like thunder and lightning go in the one  
Together we make the perfect storm  
You're like the wind, I'm like the rain  
Together we both make hurricanes  
Hurricanes  
Hurricanes  
Hurricanes  
Hurricanes

We're heading towards each other at 150 miles an hour  
Knocking us off course with the force once you feel the power  
We're tryna get away, tryna clear the path  
From everything we buried in the aftermath  
Swell like a super cell, raging getting louder and louder

Like thunder and lightning go in the one  
Together we make the perfect storm  
You're like the wind I'm like the rain  
Together we both make hurricanes

"

"I love you hikaru.." he whispered to the phone and I felt like my heart was drowning "I love you too kaoru …" I was close to the house " so baby , what are you doing ?" I asked him "under the covers with pillow upon my head and phone under my ear… I am missing you beside me" he whispered as I parked the car in the house parking " I guess I shouldn't leave you alone next time " I opened the house's door and entered , I walked to the room and spoke by the phone " kaoru my love , I am here " I said as he uncovered himself and looked me with crying eyes . I walked to him and hugged him closer as he sobbed to me . another thunder has hit "shush baby.. I am here now " I have put the headphones to his ears and cuddled with him as I played him a song in my Iphone . brought the covers upon us .

After some time , the electricity was on again "it's back " I stood up with kaoru holding the back of my blouse "I need to change " he was wearing the bathrobe . I brought him a long orange blouse with black skinny pants and white fluffy socks that my grandma gave to me on Christmas and a panda cap , that made him look so adorable "so cute ! wait here I'll bring the camera " I brought the camera "hikaru! this is embarrassing I don't like to take photos" I've put the camera on the table and sat the timer . I pulled kaoru and let him set on my lap as I raised his chin and kissed his lips . the camera took the photo. "Hikaru.." the camera took more photos with us setting in different positions "Hikaru what if someone sees them ?"

"we'll let them even have copies !"

"Hikaru.."

"and we can share them on facebook "

"hika.."

"or you know we can send them to magazines "

"Hikaru ! stop !" kaoru screamed and I looked to him surprised "what's wrong?" I asked him , he has sat on the sofa , I sat on the carpet next to him and took his hands in mine .. I think I know what he has in mind but I let him talk anyway " you know Hikaru .. I am falling even more in love with you ..and I feel so right beside you .. it's just that .. I am not ready to let the whole world knows about it … I am afraid they would try to separate us apart or they might look down on us and they might find it creepy or I don't know … and I want you to know that I believe in you Hikaru .." he finished and I sight " if you believe in me then just follow me on this .. I am not scared of anybody , if they didn't support us then we don't need them . because I know what I want and I know I want to fight for this with all my strength so I want you to trust in our love and that we are doing the right thing "kaoru looked at me in silence for a moment then he whispered "okay " he has hold me with his hands and kissed my lips , this was the first time kaoru kisses my upper lip first and I kiss his down lip ,because I was setting down he was upon me "wow .. I should let you lead sometimes kaoru don't you think? " he blushed "n..no..i ..i like to be the uke always.." I fondled his cheek "okay my uke " I have pushed him down in the sofa and started kissing his lips again "it wouldn't hurt if I make love to you again right now would it?" i whispered to his ear " do as you wish" came his answer as we started it again .

Suddenly while I was pushing myself in kaoru's tight ass the house phone rang . the answer machine turned on " hello Hikaru . how are you doing ?" came a female familiar voice but I didn't give a shit , I kept pushing in and out while kaoru was moaning"AAH hika..yeah..ummm harder…" kaoru moaned as I flipped him on the sofa and raised his leg so I entered him deeper . "hikaru this is haruhi and you see , I am really sorry about last time in the party but I really rally miss you and I want you to give me one more chance " came her ugly voice from the answering machine . " wait baby..i .. I have to answer this …" I pulled out of kaoru and walked to the phone I brought it next to the sofa and turned it on "Listen Haruhi .." I said " oh Hikaru you are here .." she said but I didn't answer back , instead I walked to kaoru who looked surprised also , I whispered to his ear " this bitch needs to be the first to know about our relationship" I separated kaoru's buttocks as I entered his hole with all the strength I have" AAAAAAAH HIKARU ! AAAH " made kaoru scream out in pleasure "yes baby , take it all in your ass " I screamed back enough for Haruhi to hear it " Hikaru what the fuck are you doing with your brother?" Haruhi asked in surprised and confused tone "I AM IN LOVE WITH HIM AND I AM MAKING LOVE TO HIM RIGHT NOW " I screamed as I faster my pushes made kaoru moan harder , she could hear our gasps and moans , I pushed so fast in him before screaming out " I LOVE YOU KAORU ! I LOVE YOU SO FUCKING MUCH !" I said while I cum all the way inside him. he screamed that he loves me too . then we heard the phone beebing . we were gasping hardly to that . it made me feel amazing and made kaoru feel satisfied that I am only for him . that was because she cased him hurt last time when she kissed me . I pulled out of kaoru as I kissed him "Hikaru… we are not doing this for every one you have ever met are we?" he said while gasping " no , that's our own love . but that bitch needed this for everything she did . I kissed kaoru's lips again ..and that's how we spent that night. Kaoru couldn't set or walk the next morning.

* * *

**XD I feel like if it was a revenge ! please leave reviews **

**NOTE : make sure you've read chapter 14 because i updated it yesterday and i just updated this one ! so don't miss it ! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Kaoru POV**

Saturday / 9 am in the morning

"finally the weather is nice.. " I said while opening the window as sunshine and fresh air entered the house.

I took a deep breath "it seems to be a nice day " said Hikaru while taking the newspapers from beside the door . he was still in his pajamas like me . he sat on the chair in the breakfast table as I started preparing coffee .

it was a comfortable silence , he read the papers and yawned then threw it on the table ,I passed him his coffee . he took my hands on him and pulled me to him so I was setting on his lap "hikaru I wanna make the breakfast " I've put my hands around him already "yes yes but first , I didn't get my morning kiss kao " , " eh…umm.." since I was setting on his lap I raised his chin and pressed my lips to his lips for a deep kiss , our tongues touched and our saliva were mixed after some moments we separated for air " love you " Hikaru whispered to my ear . I smiled to him and stood up to prepare the breakfast , he helped me a little , he mixed the eggs so we can make omelets as I prepared the jam and the toasts with orange juice

"why did mom call you last night?" I asked , because she called at midnight and I was too sleepy to hear anything " it's about our grandma "

, " huh? You never spoke about her , I thought she was dead" ,

"not yet I guess , anyhow , she's coming from Germany today and she wants to meet you " ,

"oh.." Hikaru gave me a worried look when I said that then added "just be nice as usual and don't speak much to her..she can be mean sometimes. ANYWAY ~ thanks for the breakfast sweetie , I loved it " he finished and left to the bathroom , he escapes the conversation as well …

I wonder what kind of a person that grandma is . I finished my breakfast and put the dishes to the washing machine, made the bed and sat on it as Hikaru entered the room " hika.. I wished we'd go on a date today since the weather is nice , can't we meet grandma tomorrow instead?" I asked , he sat beside me

" kaoru I'd love to take you out today but we really can't . she's a strict woman and she is the one controlling the whole family . if we disrespect her she'll easily harm us and no one would be able to stop her .. " I got surprised of what Hikaru's saying . then he added

" I promise you to go on a date tomorrow instead" ,

"but Hikaru .. " ,

" no buts ". I gave him a pissed off look and rolled on the bed " I looked up for today … just so you know " he lied beside me

" I am sorry kaoru but we really can't cancel the meeting with grandma " he said and I sighed " .. let's get ready " as I left the bed . oh great now I am in a bad mood . yes I am a moody person and no I am not proud of it .

"oh kaoru come on don't get mad over this " he chased me to the changing room "I am not mad Hikaru" and seems that I said that in a very angry tone" yes right " Hikaru murmured . I ignored him and picked a suit from our mom new collection. This time it didn't have a tie or a scarf. And started changing , ignoring any eye contact with Hikaru , I couldn't help it.

**Hikaru POV**

I don't really know why is he so mad right now! we put on our suits and left the house , I opened the car's door for kaoru as he sat in , I sat in my side and started driving to the Hitachiin family mansion .

We didn't say a word to each other for the whole ride instead i played some calm music on the radio . kaoru was looking away from me and ignored every try from me to hold his hand or anything . he can really be a pain in the ass when he gets pissed off .

so I got an idea . since there was a program running now on the radio where people asks for songs and stuff , i sent them a mail , after awhile they read it " and here we got a mail from Hikaru Hitachiin asking us to play ,Find A Way- Safetysuit , for his twin brother kaoru , oh you guys must have a strong bond " said the guy from the radio as he played the song

kaoru gave me a look as we heard the music . when it was over, "I like this song " kaoru said with a small smile .

"we are here " I said as the huge house gate opened , I drove in the huge gardens then I parked beside the house . kaoru opened the door and hurried inside the house ignoring the maids and everyone else , I gave the keys to the garage man so he'd park the car in and entered .

"Hello Hikaru ! " I heard mom welcoming me from behind , I smiled to her " where's kaoru?" she asked

"he entered before me , I think he went to the bedroom "

"okay boys , be ready to meet your grandma in 10 minutes , she's excited to meet kaoru ! and your cosine Mei has also came with her , so be gentle " she finished and left in a hurry

"mhm… that bitch Mei , I hope she doesn't annoy kaoru ..she's such a whore " I murmured as I woke to the bedroom . I wanted to knock the door but kaoru opened it suddenly "come in.." he said in a calm tone " ah…how did you know I was standing behind the door?" I asked in surprised as I entered " guess it's a twin thing.." he said in a calm tone again "mom says we will meet grandma after 10 minutes "I added "mhm" he murmured and fixed his suit on the mirror "kao.." I took his hand and we walked out to the living room , actually it is a hall , and I can feel the annoying look on kaoru's face , hope he doesn't piss grandma or we'll be in a big trouble . dammit kaoru , It's the worst time to get in a bad mood ! we entered the hall where grandma was setting with Mai having tea .

"good after noon dear grandmother " I said while she and Mai looked at us "good after noon , Hikaru " she added " this is Kaoru , Kaoru this is our great grandmother , Sue " I said , "my pleasure " kaoru faked a smile and took grandma's hand in a royal way , I teach him to do so .

" oh..so even you grew up on the street and between gang members you can do such a thing .. Impressive" .. what did she just said .. oh god I saw that coming , now kaoru will get in a worst mood , I saw the broken look in his eyes , I wanted to hug him right now and take him away from them .. but I couldn't . instead both of us remained silence

" so Kaoru .." our cousin Mai added " have you ever went to this great thing we call it school? HAHAHA I don't think so , I've heard you didn't even find food to eat , how pathetic !"

that bitch , I will kill her , I gave her a death look then looked at kaoru who had a really calm look out of any emotions

" you see… I finished high school with a rank of honor , what about you?" kaoru said , she looked surprised as I did , I never actually asked him that question before cause I was worried about his feelings , but now he added that , I am even more proud of him .

" oh I … I am good too " Mai said annoyed "you know kaoru , I speak three languages , what can you speak besides your mother tongue ? the trash tongue you came from? " she added in an evil tone I wanted to say something bad to her when kaoru has put his hand on mine to calm me down

" I speak French , Germanic and Turkish " he added ! oh my god… is that for real or he was making up these answers to shut Mai up ! I mean , he looked trustful he can't be making up answers !

"hey you are a scum in all of these languages , you know you supposed to be dead by now ! your family never wanted you !"we were surprised ! not just of her fucking retard talk , but cause grandma just slapped her that she fell down to the floor

"GRANDMA !" Mai said in tears " you are a shame on the Hitachiin family Mai . Kaoru is ten times better than you .. and you will never reach him in your life ! Go away , I never want to see your face again !" grandma said to her as she ran away with her eyes full of tears looking at kaoru madly .

I didn't expect grandma to stand by our side . as Mai left , the maids told grandma that the visitors have arrived "what visitors?" I asked " an old friend of the family .. Mr. Yuji Akawa and his family " she said to us as the maids lead the man and his family to where we were setting , we stood up as grandma welcomed them . A tall dark skin man with his woman and a guy that looked 30 years old , seems that he's their son .

"please have a seat " grandma said as we all did . they started the normal conversations about the families business and so . after awhile mom and dad joined us . everybody seemed to have fun but one person ,Kaoru , he didn't say a word unless someone asks him a question .

"excuse me all , Hikaru , kaoru please follow me " we looked at mom and followed her out the hall . as we stood out in a calm room , mom raised her hand and touched kaoru's forehead "oh..I thought you might be sick again honey " she said as kaoru looked at her "no mom , I am fine" he said in his normal calm tone

"I don't think so . Hikaru you tell me , what's wrong with your brother?" I didn't know how to answer " errmm.. we supposed to go out and have fun today but then you told us to come here , and the plan is ruined .. now he's in a bad mood " I told her " aww is that so … " ."No " came kaoru's sudden answer ..

" I mean , yes I was in a bad mood cause of that in the first place , but then that girl Mai has annoyed me even more and now I had to listen to all that talk about companies and money , that I don't give a single shit about ! " mom eyes went wild to the word shit "umm..i see , okay Hikaru take kaoru to your room and ask the maids to make him coffee so he can relax .

sorry boys but I have to go back " she said as we nodded , then she left to the living room . "so kaoru .." I couldn't finish my sentence , we heard the maids and the workers all running in everywhere as grandma and mom had a weird look on their faces as they walked around the mansion "what's happening?" I asked a maid

" the treasure ! the golden hitachiin family's logo is stolen ! we can't find it anywhere ! " shit … we need to find it or the whole family reputation will be in danger "wasn't it hidden in grandmother's room in a storage ?" I asked the maid " yes master and we found it opened and the logo wasn't there " "holy shit .. keep searching everybody"I ordered

"hikaru , what's happening?" kaoru asked me "eh..every royal family has a golden logo that's as a treasure to the family , and now someone has stole ours , the whole family reputation will be in danger , let alone that it's made out of pure gold" ."I see ! ..then let's go search with the others hika " we went searching every room in the mansion as everybody else .. it took us 2 hours searching till the maids said that they found it . we ran to the living room again . but when we got there , the look in everybody's eyes towards me and kaoru wasn't nice at all "what's wrong ?" I asked them but none of them answered instead mom walked to us and with an angry mad face , she stood in front of us ,raised her hand and slapped kaoru's face ! "what the hell mom !" I shouted load and put my hands around kaoru's shoulders , he looked surprised in pain his cheek was red .. his eyes were wet and he was about to cry "I didn't expect you kaoru to do that ! " mom shouted at us " what the hell did he do !?" I asked her while pulling him to a protective hug "we found the family's logo inside his backpack " mom said , "what !" I looked to kaoru in surprised , he looked surprised too . I'd never believe that he'd do such a thing ..

"you scum piece of shit who came from the street " came Mai's voice

" SHUT UP YOU UGLY BITCH ! " I shouted at her "NO I won't shut up ! he stole it ! he is a gang man after all ! stop standing by his side ! he stole the family treasure ..he's a shame !" Mai spoke shit . I wanted to fuck that bitch right now . kaoru had pulled away from me

" I didn't do that .. " he said while looking at everyone " I DIDN'T DO IT ! EVEN IF I RAISED IN A BAD PLACE I WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO MY FAMILY ! … I..I am leaving anyway .." he shouted at them then started sobbing and walked away

"kaoru .."I walked after him " W-WAIT MASTER KAORU !" he stopped as we both looked to the one .. it was one of the maids .

" I..I saw everything .." she spoke in a hurry , everyone turned to look at her"master kaoru didn't steal anything " .

"what..?" mom whispered , I brought my arm around kaoru who was crying at the moment , he looked to the maid as everyone else

"I was there and I saw everything … Lady Mai ..is the one who…opened the madam's room and stole the treasure .." that bitch I knew it ..everybody looked at Mai who was shivering "YOU ARE LYING ! " the she screamed at the maid .

Another maid spoke " I saw that too .. we were five maids standing beside the hall when you , lady Mai entered .. after that we followed you and we saw you hiding the treasure inside master kaoru's bag .." I saw grandma getting mad as she asked "then why didn't you say that from the beginning with ?" .

"b-because we were scared .. but now that we saw master kaoru being maltreated like that when he didn't do anything .. so we decided to speak up " the first maid finished her sentence . mom looked ashamed for slapping kaoru . grandma walked to kaoru " I give you my apology dear kaoru " then she looked at Mai " and you Mai .. leave this house right now ., and never ever come back "

"BUT GRANDMA ! I ..I AM SORRY I.." ,

" OUT " the security men took Mai out the house .

"kaoru ..son ..I am so sorry I got mad .."mom spoke as kaoru faked a smile , I knew he was hurt from the inside for all the shit Mai said and for everything that happened " it's okay mom…*faked a smile* I will be fine" this is bullshit , I took his hand

" we are going back to my apartment " I gave mom a death look as I pulled kaoru till we reached my car , I took the keys from the garage man and opened the door for kaoru who sat inside , I sat beside him

" baby I am sorry for everything… let me make it up to you kao..okay?" he was looking down now and his hair was covering his eyes but I heard him sniffing . I brought him to my lap and hugged him tightly as he covered his face on my shoulder and sobbed to me "Hikaru I wanted to stay home…I..I don't belong here .. I hate rich people's life… I just…don't wanna come here again…" I fondled his back and tapped his head " shush..it's gonna be okay … we shouldn't come in first place .. I am sorry this is all my fault .. let me make it up to you sweetie" he sniffed a little " I'll go through it, but hika..take me out on a date if you want to make it up to me.." I kissed his forehead and nodded . at least that would fix things a little bet . and I'll make sure to speak to mom later on . this can't happen again ..my love kaoru .. I'll make you happy .


End file.
